Tekken ball Z: QuanChi saga
by The 666th necrophiliac
Summary: Part 2 of the TBZ serise. Jin agrees to help Raiden fight Quan-Chi and his dark forcess. In the mission the group is ambushed and seperated. How will the group defend there home. Tekken/Dragon ball Z/Mortal kombat cross-over. changes to story lines
1. 23 A new darkness

_**Tekken ball Z: Quan-Chi saga**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. I don't own dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal kombat._

_Rated M for language. Violence_

_**A new darkness**_

This was bad, they were wildly outnumbered and to make matters worse, Quan-chi was some how possessing the earth realm defenders that were knocked unconscious. Raiden and Sub-Zero were the only ones to defend earth real, against them were Quan-Chi, meat, Baraka and a mysterious demon, also the possessed forms of Johnny Cage, Sonya blade, Jaxs, Cyrix and the rest of the monks from the temple that were not already slain

Oh and also a whole Tarkatan horde.

"Kill the both of them" Quan-Chi commanded

"Rip them apart" Baraka ordered his minions.

The Tarkatan's charged with no strategy making it easy to strike them down. Sub-zero sliced a Tarkatan in half with his ice blade while Raiden electrocuted several behind him. Both worries easily struck the Tarkatan's down however the Monks were harder dew to there skills and training. A monk flipped over Sub-Zero and punched him in the back. Sub-zero lost his balance because of the attack and was an open target. Cyrix lunged his blade at Sub-Zero however he done a back flip and kicked Cyrix's weapon out of his hand.

Raiden had managed to fry two monks and began to face off against Johnny Cage. Both fighters plunged at each other unleashing punches and kicks at the other until Johnny managed a flying kick that plunged Raiden away. As Raiden got up Baraka lunged one of his blades into Radian's shoulder blade. He could not allow the pain to stop him; Raiden grabbed his staff and smashed Baraka away from him before getting back onto his feet. Meat took his cleaver and slashed at Raiden who dodged the first attack and parried the second, holding the two weapons there before kicking meat away and firing a thunderbolt at him.

"Sub-Zero we have to make a temporary withdraw!" Raiden called over to Sub-Zero as he used his powers to destroy a large portion of the wall and signalling Sub-Zero to jump out

A monk attacked Sub-Zero but he froze him with a single touch. Sub-Zero immediately smashed the frozen monk with a kick. Sub-Zero ran towards Raiden.

"You go first" Raiden ordered

"Thanks" Sub-Zero said before jumping to the Barron surroundings of the Netherealm

Raiden smacked a monk with his staff before following Sub-Zero out the wall

"So the great Raiden flees like a little bitch before you, Quan-chi" the demean stated

Hunt them down, end there pathetic existence"

"I was hoping you would say that"

"Not you, I have another task for you with more importance" Quan-Chi smirked

* * * *

Raiden and Sub-Zero finished the last of there water after Sub-Zero froze Raiden's wound

"Now what do we do?" Sub-Zero asked

"Well first thing is first, we need to get back to Earth realm" Raiden replied

An ominous cry suddenly sounded from the direction that the two fighters came from, and it was getting louder each second.

"It's the Tarkatan horde!" Raiden cried

The Tarkatan's showed them self's.

They had come in the hundreds, they had there blades out of there arms.

"Get us the fuck back to Earth realm!" Sub-Zero shrieked creating a blade of Ice

"I'm trying, holding them off for a few seconds" Raiden began to collect the spiritual energy in his body

"We don't have a few seconds" Sub-Zero impaled a Tarkatan and blocked a dozen slashes

"Now!" Raiden used his powers to push the Tarkatan's away before creating a portal, "Come on!" Raiden called to Sub-Zero before jumping into the portal

Sub-Zero threw his blade at the horde before jumping into the portal.

The portal dematerialized just before any of the Tarkatan's could make it through, leaving no way for the horde to chase them without returning to there sure to be infuriated leader

* * * *

The portal had lead Sub-Zero and Raiden Back to the now deserted Wu Shi academy

"We need to reassemble our forces and lead another attack" Raiden stated

"We have no alleys left" Sub-Zero informed Raiden

"Then we have to find new ones. But where are we supposed to find anyone strong enough to battle against Quan-Chi and his forces of darkness?" Raiden seemed to be at a dead end

"I have an idea" Sub-Zero stated

"Hmm?" Raiden responded

"Have you heard of the king of iron fist?

"No, what is it?"

"It is a martial arts tournament that only the best fighters around the world may participate in"

This interested Raiden

"The sixth king of iron fist tournament was just six months ago and I saw many great fighters there who may be of great help to us"

"How would we go about meeting them?" Raiden asked

"One, Jin Kazama won the tournament and something called the Mishima Zibutsu, I believe if we can persuade him, then that would be our best way in recruiting them"

"Then we shall sleep here and make for the Mishima Zibutsu in the morning" Raiden stated with new hope in his voice.

* * * *

Kazuya pounded Marduk in the head with his fist which the crowd cheered to. Marduk got back onto his feet and charged and tackled Kazuya and started pounding his face. Kazuya easily kicked Marduk off of him. Kazuya got back up and ran over Marduk. Marduk managed to stand up fully before the announcer reached eight. Marduk Grabbed Kazuya and threw him against the cage. Kazuya pushed himself off the cage and head butted Marduk in the stomach. Whenever Marduk tried to get up Kazuya just kicked him back down.

"One, two, three, fore, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Kazuya Mishima is the winner once again"

The crowd started cheering louder then in the fight, some of them tore up there tickets and others went to collect the money from there bets

"_Stupid fools, cheering so hard for a pathetic match like that one_" Kazuya thought before going to collect the prize money from the sponsor.

Kazuya collected two thousand Zeni from the sponsor of the street fight and began his journey home on the number twenty-two bus.

As the bus went on, West city seemed to get in worse condition until it reached his crappie apartment building.

Kazuya walked up the stairs until he finally reached his room.

Kazuya didn't bother getting out his key; Jun didn't usually leave the apartment this late.

When Kazuya entered the apartment he heard the shower running, Kazuya decided to take a short rest on the couch until Jun was finished.

Nearly immediately after he sat down, Kazuya felt something strange in the bathroom, a life force that he hadn't felt since…

Kazuya quickly got up and rushed towards the bathroom, smashing the door down.

There he saw it, the foul humanoid type pink creature with fangs; blades were sticking out of his arms.

Kazuya didn't think before reacting he charged at the creature and punched his head against the wall, he continued to apply pressure until its head was crushed and blood pumped out the top of its head

"Kazuya!" Jun's head came from behind the shower curtain

"My, quite the mess that you've created" A demonic looking man came up in front of the window, "Honestly if people don't stop killing these Tarkatan's, we may have to start looking for something with half a brain cell to do our bidding"

"Why did you send that thing?!" Kazuya demanded

"Quan-Chi ordered her assassination, don't take it personally"

"Quan-Chi? What dose he want"

"Maybe you should go find out for yourself"

"Or I could kick your ass, then you can tell me" Kazuya punched but the demon flow back

"Sorry those two actions were all that were ordered"

"So you're nothing more then a pawn" Kazuya mocked

"I mealy sided with the superior force, if that makes me a pawn so be it. I'm still more powerful then the likes of you! Personally I don't know why he didn't just have me kill you, but orders are orders" The demon then flew away into the night sky

"Jun, pack your things It's not safe here anymore" Kazuya said

"Where are we going?" Jun asked rapping a towel around here wet, naked body

"Where going to go see Jin"

**AN: So there is the first episode. P.S If you like this chapter then please review it and tell me what you think about it. Personally I think the ending was a bit under done but I don't know what else to work on, if you have criticism then I will be more then happy to work on it.**


	2. 24 Missing Kazama san

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_.

_**Missing Kazama-san **_

By the time Jun and Kazuya reached Mishima island it was already noon.

"We will be landing soon, will all passengers' please return to your seats" a female voice sounded on the airplanes intercom.

The voice awoke Kazuya from a restless sleep

"Kazuya, I didn't know that Mishima Island had an airport" Jun stated

"Jin probably built it to attract more business, people used to have to come by boat" Kazuya informed her

The airplane began to land and in a few short minutes the doors swung open realising all the passengers into the airport. Kazuya saw that the inside of the airport was heavily guarded with several armed soldiers in each section of the facility and cameras monitoring every centimetres of the airport. Kazuya went to go check with one of the customs officers while Jun brought some packed lunch for her and Kazuya. Shortly after she purchased the food Kazuya showed up

"Come on, I've gotten us a ride to the Zibutsu" Kazuya stated

"What?"

"It's outside"

As they got outside, Jun saw a black limo with the Mishima Zibutsu emblem on the door.

"How much did this cost"

"Don't worry about that. Money is expendable, time is not" Kazuya replied opening the limo door

XXX

Kazuya and Jun ate there meals in the limo as it drove along the country side until it finally reached the Mishima Zibutsu building.

Kazuya handed the driver all of his remaining money before stepping out.

The entrance of the building had several guards sitting near the entrance, some smoking others gambling with cards.

Kazuya and Jun walked straight past them and into the building where they saw a receptionist sitting at a desk, typing something on a computer.

"Wait here" Kazuya said

"Why?"

"There is no sense in both of us lining up" Kazuya replied.

Kazuya walked up to the receptionist and when she didn't pay any notice to him he cleared his throat.

"Do you have an appointment?" The receptionist impatiently asked

"No"

"If you want one then what department would you…?" The receptionist looked up, "Oh It's you"

"Very observant" Kazuya was obviously getting irritated"

"I'll see if Kazama-San is free" She picked up the phone and dialled one.

The Phone rang several times but there was no answer, "strange, it seems Kazama-San is not in his office"

"Forget it, I'll find him" Kazuya returned to Jun, "He wasn't in his office"

"What do we do know then" Jun asked

"We'll see if we can find him, if not then we'll look for Jay, see if she knows where he is" Kazuya said heading for the stairs

XXX

Jin quietly closed the door and headed for the room down the hall

"_I can't believe I have to sneak out of my own office just to get some peace_" Jin Thought

"Yeah I know what you mean" a voice sounded from down the hall way

"_Shit the guards are coming!_" Jin ran down to the door and into the room behind it, "I don't think they saw me" Jin muttered to himself

"Jin Kazama" Jin turned around at the sound of this voice, he saw a man with pale skin and red eyes

"How the hell did you get in here?" Jin started to back up until someone came down behind him

"Please, we mean you no harm" he said

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Raiden and this is Sub-Zero" The first man stated, "We need your help, the fate of your world may be in danger" Raiden continued

"_Fate of the world"_ Jin thought, "Tell me"

XXX

"He's not in this room either" Kazuya said closing the door

"So what, did he sneak out or something?"

"Come on, let's find Jay"

Kazuya and Jun headed back down the hall and into an elevator, once in Kazuya pushed a button on the key pad and the doors shut

"Any idea where we're going to find her?" Jun asked

"I guess we'll just go to the bottom floor and work our way up"

"The doors opened and there she was, Jay was standing right there

"Kazuya? Jun? What are you doing here?"

Kazuya pulled her into the elevator, "Where's Jin, he's not in his office"

"Oh he was a room that he goes to when he gets stressed. I'll show you" Jay pushed a button on the key pad that would take them to the top floor

"So why do you want to see Jin" Jay asked

"Jun was attacked" Kazuya stated

"You're kidding!" The doors swung open and Jay jumped out, "Come on, this way" Kazuya and Jun followed Jay down the hall way until she reached an open door, "He's back in his office" Jay called before running into the room

When Kazuya and Jun arrived Jin and Jay in the middle of a rather intermit kiss that lasted for several seconds.

"Mother? Kaz… Father" Jin was clearly not used to addressing Kazuya as his father

"Jin, we need to…" Kazuya saw the two strangely dressed men, mainly the one in blue, "Care to enlighten us"

"My name is Raiden"

"And my name is Sub-Zero"

"_Sub-Zero? That's why he seemed so familiar_" Kazuya stated in his mind

"_Sub-Zero you Lin Kuei wretch you will Burn for what you have done"_

Kazuya returned from his memories as Raiden began to talk

"Shall I tell them what I told you?" Raiden asked Jin

"Yeah"

"Please have a seat"

Kazuya and Jun sat on two seats opposite Jin's, Jin had stood up and offered his chair to Raiden, "This world is divided; deferent realms make up this world. This realm is called earth realm. There are many others such as outworld and"

"The Netherealm" Kazuya interrupted

"How do you know about that?" Jin asked

"Where do you think I was for Twenty Years?"

"You are from the Netherealm! That explains the darkness that surrounds you!" Raiden accused

"No" Kazuya coolly sated, "I am from earth realm, I was merely trapped in that Barron waste land"

"I sense no deception in you. Forgive me for my outburst" Raiden apologised

"I see that you are already aware about the realms, maybe we should move on" Sub Zero stated

"Wait until the others get here, that way you don't have to repeat yourself" Jin said

"Others?" Jun asked

"I invited some fighters to the Zibutsu to have a meeting. To see if I can get any help for these guys"

"So who have you invited?" Kazuya asked

"I invited Goku and his friends, also Paul, Law, Steve, Asuka, Bruce, Hworang, Lela, Noel, Lei and Kenshi"

"My brother is coming?" Jay shouted excitedly

"Yeah, will if he wants to at least"

"When will they show up" Kazuya asked

"I'll give them two days to show up until we prepare a strategy with who we have" Jin replied, "until then, you can all stay here"

Jin walked over to his desk and pushed a yellow button.

Two guards in black walked into the room and saluted, "These guards will show you to your rooms, as will as being your security"

"Why would we need security" Jun asked

"The enemy may have assassins already here ordered to kill our fighters" Sub-Zero answered

"That's assuming your going to help" Jin added

"Might as will, I have unfinished business to take care of" Kazuya added following the guards out the door

XXX

Jun finished brushing her teeth and stepped out of the bathroom in her night gown

"Kazuya"

"Yeah, what is it"

"What is the Netherealm?"

"It's a Barron place that homes demons"

"De-mons" Jun suddenly had a thought, "You mean like Roxel and Lozz"

"Exactly, that's where I found them"

"Is that why you're going back?" Jun asked

"That, and also I made a promise to a friend" Kazuya replied

"A girl… friend?" Jun laughed

"Not that kind of promise, I said that one day I would help him avenge his clan"

"Let's talk in the morning, right know I'm kind of tired"

"Fine"

Jun slipped into the covers of the bed and in a few minuets fell asleep.


	3. 25 The deadly mission

_Disclaimer_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal kombat_

_**The deadly mission**_

_Rated M for language._

Jun awoke early in the night, the sun seemed to have risen and there was no doubt in her mind that today was going to be a long day.

She began to rise out of bed but then Jun felt someone there

"_Kazuya, I guess I could stay in bed a bit longer"_ Jun lay down cuddled up close to Kazuya, "How long did I wish for a moment like this. Fifteen years wasn't it, I'm going to saver this moment for as long as I can" Jun whispered placing an arm around him

Kazuya's head moved slightly and he mumbled something which Jun didn't understand but he remained asleep

"Kazuya, I was never able to tell you this when you were awake but, I love you" Kazuya began to move and eventually got up.

He turned towards Jun his eyes glowing red, "Kazuya?"

Kazuya threw his hand at Jun however it stopped a couple of centimetres away from her, Kazuya's arm was twitching.

Kazuya let out a loud screech as he regained full control of his body.

"_Devil, how dare you challenge me!_" Kazuya stepped out of bed

"Kazuya?"

"I must return to the Netherealm, only then will I be at peace"

"Huh?"

"I'm going to see if any of the fighters come today" Kazuya stated heading out the door

* * * *

Kenshi was first to arrive, Raiden shock his hand as he entered the Zibutsu

"Good afternoon my name is Raiden"

"Kenshi"

"_His name is the same as one of the earth realm defenders who lost their lives in the battle"_

"Kenshi!" Jay jumped out from a corner and hugged her brother.

"You're the first to arrive, welcome" Jin stated as he arrived.

This was the first time Jin had ever seen Kenshi in person, He had black hair that seemed to stick out in all directions and a red scarf covered the bottom of his face that muffled his voice.

He had red pants and no shirt.

Shortly after Kenshi, Hworang and Lela arrived

"Hay Kazama, I hope you know that I'm only going to help you if you give me a rematch!" Hworang called

"Loud mouthed bastard aren't you Hworang" Bruce walked through the doorway, "Lela I don't know why you stay with this cheep, disorganised moron"

"Hay, I'll have you know we're engaged" Lela held up a ring on her finger, "How's that for cheap and disorganised

"Still pretty cheap, I bet he got that ring from a pawn shop"

"Shut up Bruce" Hworang spat

Three hours later Noel appeared

"Uncle" Lela ran towards Noel

"Good afternoon Lela!" a man a bit older than Noel stepped in between the two

"Father?!" Lela stopped nearly falling down

"Sorry Lela I couldn't talk him out of it" Noel apologised

"Lela why did you run away from me"

"Stop treating me like a little girl! I'm nineteen; last I checked leaving home at that age isn't running away"

"Shut up, in my eyes your nothing but a stupid little girl!"

"Look!" Lela held up her hand to reveal the ring, "See I'm engaged now so there's not a chance in hell now that I'm ever going to stay with you"

"Poor, Poor Lela you think he actually cares about you" Lela's father laughed, "Tell me, are you pregnant"

"Yeah what's that got to do with anything?!"

"Will that explains it; he doesn't want people thinking badly about him, that's it. Face it, all he sees you as is a whore, and that's the best you could ever hope for"

"No, you're wrong, you fuckin asshole I hate you" Lela cried and began to leave in a sob but her father grabbed her arm

"You have a real way with words, Dick. Now let her go!" Noel yelled

"No, she's coming home with me, and if you try to stop me, I will kick your ass Noel"

"That's enough you piece of shit" Kazuya stood in the doorway blocking the way, "She is wanted here, you on the other hand are not"

"Are you trying to tell me how to raise my child? What do _you_ know of the subject?"

"Apparently more then you, I wasn't even there for twenty-four years and my son hates me less then she hates you"

"Get out of the way or I will destroy you!"

Kazuya laughed, "Hworang do you want to kick this son of a bitch's ass or should I" Dick turned around to see the red haired man

"So are you the one who fucked my daughter?"

"That's none of your damn business. Now would you let go of my fiancée so that I can beat the shit out of you"

"You think you can beat me in a fight? I am a master in the Septa style snake stance"

Dick got into his snake stance and charged at Hworang, slashing his hands around like blades but Hworang dodged them all and kicked him in the abdominal, launching Dick away. Dick got up and leapt at Hworang, sticking him in the throat before striking him in the torso with his elbow, dropping Hworang to the ground. Dick performed an axe kick but Hworang blocked it with both his arms, he then head butted Dick, pushing him in front of the doorway. Dick got up and charged at Hworang but as he got close, Hworang sidestepped and punched Dick in the side several times before he could brake free. The two enemies charged at each other, Hworang ducked, dodging Dick's finger tips before kicking him into the air, Hworang jumped up into the air while charging the Ki into his foot and striking him down, the Ki made a miniature explosion that knocked Dick out.

"And for the record, I don't care what people think of me" Hworang spat walking over to Lela

* * * *

The remaining fighters that were invited arrived on the second day and were escorted to the conference room on the forty-ninth floor, Jin, Sub-Zero, Raiden and Kazuya stood in the front of the room, Kenshi was leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed, The remaining fighters sat at chairs.

"Is everyone here" Raiden asked

"Yeah" Jin replied

"Excellent" Raiden turned towards the fighters, "there are many realms that make up this world, and the one that concerns us is the Netherealm"

"Yo why should we care about this Netherealm place anyway?!" Paul called out

Raiden wore a face of anger "Because if it goes unattended then the enemy forces will invade your home! As we speak, a sorcerer by the name of Quan-Chi is gathering the forces of darkness. Pretty soon he will be more powerful then the elder gods them self's. Then the realms will be his" The gravity of the situation became clear to everyone, "I give you the chance to fight for your realm by our side"

"If he's as powerful as you say then how the hell are we going to stop him?" Noel asked

"Simple, we split into two groups" Sub-Zero stated, "One group will stay here in case of attack, the other will sneak into the Netherealm and attack Qua-Chi while he is busy building his army"

"I have backgrounds on all of you and have put the teams together based on your strengths" Jin stated, "Heading to the Netherealm with Sub-Zero and Raiden is, Goku, Vageta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Kazuya, Hworang, Jay, Law, Paul, Steve, Asuka, Lei, Bruce and myself"

"Hey even if we get to him how are we going to stop him" Law added

"That's why I'm coming, I spent twenty years there, I know it well" Kazuya stated

"_Twenty years_" Hworang thought, "How did you manage that"

"Are you all familiar with what happened at the end of the second king of iron fist?" Kazuya asked, "Heihachi through me into the volcano after he defeated me and as my soon to be cadaver burnt, the devil that resides in me tried to escape and take Jun's body, However I used the remaining spiritual connection between us to pull him back. He returned just as I would have died, an enormous amount of dark energy was released and caused the volcano to collapse and also create a portal used by sorcerers and the elder gods. I was transported to the Netherealm in a state between life and death. Devil slowly healed my deformed body and I wandered the realm alone for five years before I met a friend. I'm getting off topic"

"So what do we do now" Law asked

"We will spend the night here and begin our journey tomorrow" Jin stated, "That concludes this briefing, this is not confidential so fell free to talk to your family and friends before you leave" Jin said stepping away from the front of the room

**AN: That was a pretty shitty place to end the chapter I know, the next chapter is actually going to get in the actual story, it should be up by next week**


	4. 26 Ambushed

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal kombat._

_Rated M for violence. Language _

_**Ambushed**_

Bulma waited outside the conference room for fifteen minutes until the fighters came out of the room

"So what did they want?" Bulma asked

"We have to go with them tomorrow" Trunks replied

"Why?"

"Because there friends failed I think, they said something about the world being in danger"

"Who exactly needs your help?"

Trunks pointed and Bulma saw the two men

"Get a good sleep because we're leaving early!" Jin called as he left the room and the fighters except Trunks began to scatter

"Trunks, isn't it" Sub-Zero approached Trunks and Bulma

"Yes"

"I hear that you're a pretty good swordsmen. That will help in our mission"

"Thanks"

"Be carful, our target will do any thing to deceive you and make you think that your friends are enemies" Sub-Zero turned to leave

"Wait, what happened to the people before" Bulma asked

"Half of them…died, the rest were possessed and now serve our enemy"

Bulma got an idea and began to smirk

"Dose the carnage of my friends make you laugh?!"

"It's not that, I have an idea that might be useful"

"And what is that?"

"If we find all the dragon balls we can ask the dragon to bring all your friends back, how dose that sound"

Sub-Zero wore a face of disgust under his mask, "We don't have time to look for some dragon's balls in an attempt to make him happy so he will help us"

"I have a radar" Bulma pulled out a silver case and opened it but there was no dragon radar in it, instead there was a note

_Bulma_

_I pawned your device for a pack of smokes_

_Kazuya_

"I can't believe he sold my dragon radar for a packet of cigarettes!"

"I can" Trunks stated

"That radar must have been worth at least ten thousand Zeni, what happened to the rest of the money"

"Probably paid for his apartment"

"I guess that scratches that idea then" Sub-Zero said relieved

"I could make another dragon radar but that will take time"

"No no that will be alright" Sub-Zero replied quickly, "besides we don't have time; this is the only way and tomorrow is the latest that we can act. Everyday he gets more powerful. Everyday!" Sub-Zero punched the wall with enough force that a small crater formed where his fist landed, "I'm sorry, I have lost a lot of friends to him"

"I'm sorry"

"I don't require sympathy or apologies from someone who wasn't involved. I require sleep so I am ready for tomorrow" Sub-Zero turned his back on the two and walked away

"Strange bloke" Stated Steve as he walked past Bulma and Trunks and out the same door Sub-Zero used

* * * *

The next morning arrived, the very first people to arrive were Tien and Chioutzu to send of there friends.

Jin, Paul, Law, Steve, Asuka and Goten arrived next, Jin began to prepare everything.

Hworang came into the room next and broke out in hysterics at the site of Chioutzu; to Jin it felt like Hworang was laughing for hours because the remaining fighters except Kazuya arrived before he stopped

"Jin" Jin turned around to Kenshi, "Must you take Jay"

"I know how you feel but she is one of the only ones here who can properly use a weapon. If it wasn't for that feat, I would never take her to a place as terrible as the one that we're going.

"You're late!" Raiden's voice sounded, Jin looked at him and saw that Kazuya had finally arrived and he was holding a sheathed blade

"I Thought I might go piss on the old bastard's grave out in the courtyard" Kazuya replied, "Hey Jin come over here for a second"

Jin headed over to where Kazuya was standing, "What"

"Here" Kazuya pushed the sheathed blade into to Jin's hands, "This is angelbane, it practically saved my life back in the Netherealm. It's yours now"

"Won't you be needing it though?"

"I've grown strong enough to cope without it"

"Before we start I have a question" Paul stated

"What is it" Raiden impatiently spat

"Jin, why the hell are you coming

"Firstly, I have the devil gene which may help and secondly, I've been dying to get out of that office. You should hear some of the complaints that I get. My department isn't getting enough money, my department is getting just enough money but I want more, my department is getting too much money but I want more to build a swimming pool with liquefied money in it, also I need a raise so I can afford a money liquefying machine."

"Now is no time for joking" Sub-Zero scorned

"Who's joking?"

"It is ready" Raiden unleashed his power onto a single spot, opening a portal that sucked everything in the room in

"Maybe you should have opened it outside" Goku stated

"No! We can not allow any possible spies to see the portal. It's only open for about a minute so hurry up"

One by one the Fighters jumped into the portal ending with Raiden and Sub-Zero going together

* * * *

"Fuck that hurt!" Hworang shouted when he was spat out of the portal

"It wasn't that bad" Bruce stated

"Whatever"

"Enough talking, it is time to move" Raiden said as he jumped out of the portal, "I will lead the way, Sub-Zero will come up next to us, Kazuya head to the back of the group"

"Got it" Kazuya replied

"Also if we are separated head east to where the sun rises, you will see a facility. That will be our only sanctuary." Raiden signalled for the group to move, "Also, keep an eye out for the sky's"

The group travelled for several hours before the sun began to set

"The sun is setting and we are still no where near the lava pools" Sub-Zero stated

"And you know what that means" Raiden added

"Yeah, it's going to start to freeze"

"Where setting up camp here, we need a big fire!" Raiden shouted

"Hey, what the hell are these things?" Lei asked holding what looked like a red rock

"Those are highly flammable objects in the Netherealm. That is what we will need to start a fire"

"In that case there's a whole pile over there" Lei lead the fighters to a pile of the small flammable rocks, Kazuya used a small laser to light them

"I suggest that you get to sleep because we have a lot of ground to cover in the morning, I will take the first watch"

As the fighters lay next to the fire, foot steps could be heard, Raiden jumped to his feet and revealed his staff , "who is there"

"**Grragghh**" a beast jumped at them but Raiden smacked it to the ground

"A Tarkatan!"

The Tarkatan got up and let out a loud roar, similar roars sounded surrounding the group and then from the cliffs hundreds of Tarkatans charged with their blades drown.

"What the fuck do we do now?!" Hworang shouted in a panic

"We fight" Sub-Zero replied summoning his blade as Trunks unsheathed his own sword

"Fight?! Look how many there are!" Hworang replied

"I Guess it's as good a time as any to use this" Jin reviled his sword

"Ow, we're gonna die"

Jin slashed his sword at a Tarkatan but it dogged the blade and plunged its own at Jin's Abdominal only to be parried by Trunks who decapitated the beast. A powerful blue wave went straight into the horde killing at least one hundred of the monsters but not affecting the moral of the survivors. Kazuya pounded all the Tarkatans that came near him and finishing several off with a rising punch powered up by his electric Ki. Jin stumbled about trying to use his blade until he found ten Tarkatans trying to hold Jay down, a well executed slash from Jin's blade soon ended them. The Tarkatans forced there way through the middle of the fighters formation splitting them in four groups. Jin and Jay in one. Goten, Asuka and Kazuya in another. Sub-Zero, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and trunks in another and every one else in the last.

"We have to split up and escape!" Raiden yelled

"Jin, take Jay and get the fuck out of here, I'll cover your escape!" Kazuya called

"Thanks" Jin and Jay ran down the hill and any Tarkatans who dared to follow were destroyed by a laser

"Raiden take your group and get out of here" Sub-Zero said charging at the horde giving Raiden's group the chance to pull out, "Now you lot get out of her" Kazuya, Goten and Asuka pulled out of the battle leaving only Sub-Zero's team, "Now you go"

"No way, were not going to abandon you, were with you until the very end" Trunks replied


	5. 27 Ninja of fire

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Violence. Language_

_**Ninja of fire**_

"So they have split into four have they"

"Yes, I saw the whole thing"

"And you did not pursue any of them, Arian you cowardly fool"

"But lord Quan-Chi…"

"Enough excuses!"

"S-sir we can send Baraka or meat to deal with them"

"No, they are in the middle of finding new recruits for my army, along with Noob and Reptile"

"Then perhaps Smoke?"

"He is searching for the Rebel base. Which is what you should be doing to redeem yourself"

"Yes Lord Quan-Chi. Wait, what about the possessed Earth realm fighters?"

"Yes, there are four of them, one for each group. This is the perfect chance to test there skills. Arian, despatch them before you leave"

"With pleasure sir"

* * * *

Kazuya, Asuka and Goten had ran for five minutes and no Tarkatans seemed to follow

"What are we going to do now; there are only three of us"

"Calm down Asuka!" Kazuya ordered, "Where's Goten"

"Here" Goten slowly caught up to the group with a hand over his right shoulder

"You're injured?"

"I-It's just a scratch" Goten replied

"Then why are you moving so slowly?"

"You can heal it can't you?" Asuka asked in a panic

"Sorry, he's pure of heart and my powers need the darkness in the heart of the one the powers being used on. We need the Xeara spike"

"Xeara spike?"

"Yeah, I just hope the wound doesn't get infected" Kazuya leaned forward to examine the stab wound

"Come here!" A voice sounded not to far away; in fact it was pretty close

"What the hell was that?" Asuka exclaimed

"It came from down there" Goten pointed to the edge of the hill.

The three looked down and saw a narrow valley with five figures standing and fighting in it.

The one in the middle looked like a ninja in yellow holding a sword in one hand and a Kunai attached to a rope in the other. Behind him was a Tarkatan and a fleshy looking man while in front of him were another two ninja, one in green and the other in black

The yellow ninja done a back flip and kicked the man and Tarkatan in the head, he then threw the Kunai in the man's back, "Get over here" he used him to smash the two ninja down like dominos. The three got up and the black ninja turned invisible, the next thing any one saw was the yellow ninja getting pummelled by an invisible force. The green ninja kicked but his foot was grabbed by the yellow ninja and thrown at the Tarkatan. The invisible man hit the yellow ninja forward and the man punched him to the ground. The man lunged his cleaver at the yellow ninja who seemed to just appear behind him and strike him to the ground with his sword. The yellow ninja was suddenly unable to move and the black ninja reappeared behind him with his arms around the yellow ninja's shoulders stopping him from moving.

"Now Baraka!" The black ninja called

The Tarkatan steadied his blade and in lined it with the Ninja's jugular

"Scorpion, hold on!" Kazuya jumped of the hill and into the battle

"How do you know that's his name?" Goten stated as both he and Asuka followed him

"Who the fuck is that" The green ninja asked

"I don't know but he looks familiar" The Tarkatan responded

"Aw fuck its you!" The green ninja jumped back realising who he was up against however it was too late for the Tarkatan; Kazuya's powerful fist launched him into the hill

The Black ninja loosened his grip as he became distracted giving his captive the chance to flip him over his head and throw him into the fleshy man

"Kazuya? What the fuck are you doing back in the Netherealm?"

"I'm glad to see you too Scorpion"

"Who are these guys" Asuka asked

"The Tarkatan is Baraka, the green mutant is Reptile, the inside out guy is Meat and the guy in black is Noob" Scorpion replied

The enemy soon got back into its original position

"We'll talk later, first we need to take care of these things" Kazuya stated as the fighters went back to back, Goten and Asuka against Noob and Reptile, Kazuya and Scorpion against Meat and Baraka.

Reptile and Meat charged only to be struck by a borage of fists. Scorpion made fire arise from the ground as Kazuya transformed into his devil form and fired a laser through the flames, increasing its ferocity as it went through Baraka's shoulder blade. Meat swung at Scorpion who parried it and kicked the cleaver out of his arms before punching him to the ground and stabbing him in the heart, he kicked the screaming, bleeding body against the hill. Kazuya's claws and Baraka's blades struck for several minutes until Kazuya fired another laser into Baraka and struck him down with the back of his hand.

Goten used his good hand to pound Reptile until he wrapped his legs around Goten's head in an attempt to cut off the blood flow, Goten powered up and pushed Reptile off and onto his fat ass. Goten fired a Ki blast at Reptile however he dodged it and struck him in the abdominal and threw a punch at Goten's head, he vanished and reappeared behind Reptile. Goten kicked him into the air like a ball and appeared above him before striking him across the sky and appearing in front of him and pounding him across the sky again, this happened several times before Goten hit him to the ground

Noob kicked Asuka in the face sending her to her knees. Noob pulled Asuka up by her hair and threw her along the valley. As Asuka got up Noob appeared in front of her, Asuka kicked him up and charged the spiritual energy in her foot, as Noob fell down Asuka released her power on him and smashed him into the cliff.

"You little bitch" Noob spat as he got up

"Grragh!" Baraka cried

"Noob time to go!" Reptile screeched holding Baraka and running over to Noob

"Fine" Noob said creating a dusk cloud and when it cleared the three were gone

"At least we got this on" Scorpion said looking down on Meat's bloody cadaver, "Kazuya, do you still have that sword"

"I gave it to my son"

"_You_ have a son?"

"I know, I jut found out six months"

"So where is this so could son?"

"We were separated"

"I see, I suppose you'll want to find him" Scorpion assumed

"First things first, we need the Xeara spike" Kazuya looked at Goten's wound which seemed to have gotten worse because of the fight

"I'll show you the way" Scorpion stated

"Thanks" Kazuya replied


	6. 28 sanctuary

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Violence. Adult themes. Lemons _

_**Sanctuary**_

"It doesn't look like there following us" Jin stated sheathing his sword

"Yeah but still lets keep moving none the less" Jay replied

"Yeah I guess your right; they could come out from anywhere"

"The only thing we can do now is head east and hope for the best"

"Now which way is east?" Jin asked looking around his surroundings

"Look the sun's still setting"

"So that must mean that east is that way" Jin turned around and walked away from the setting sun.

Jin and Jay both walked for half an hour, as the sky became dark the temperature dropped rapidly and it soon became a challenge for Jin to stay awake.

The battle earlier had obviously left Jin exhausted

"I have to stay focused, if I fall asleep then I die" Jin muttered to himself

"Jin, look" Jay pointed to a building off the road (if you could call it that)

"Could that be what Raiden was talking about?" Jin asked himself not expecting an answer

"Could be, come on lets check it out" Jay ran towards the building

"Jay wait, it could be a trap" Jin chased after her

Jay pushed the door open and saw how dark it was, there did not seem to be any light what so ever

"Hello is anybody home!" Jay called out

"Not so loud Jay, the enemy may be here"

"Doesn't seem like it, I think this place is deserted"

"Deserted?" Jin looked around the room, "Who would just leave a place like this"

"I don't know"

"I think we should split up and check this place out"

"Good idea" Jay said as she went through a door to the left and Jin went up a stair case at the back of the room

Up the stair case were three doors, Jin decided to examine the room behind the middle one.

All there was in this room was a double bed, the room to the left was a bath room however the one to right was some kind of study

"Look at all these books, I wonder" Jin thought as he picked one up that was lying on the desk and began to read the only page that was filed in, even though it was in a strange language Jin could read it perfectly

_Out world take over day ten_

_The Netherealm is forever doomed, If Shao-Kahn and the Netherealm_

_Are to be alleys then he will soon become emperor of_

_The Netherealm, I have foreseen it. This will mean the end of_

_Earth realm however in the Near future he will be over_

_Thrown by a man that he foolishly trusts with his life, and this will bring_

_Armageddon. I have warned many but none have listened, even_

_As a Wright now the so could Emperor's men are betting_

_Down my door and will soon take my life. This will be the_

_Final writings of the great Prophet Armadion. As I take_

_My last breaths I say hail to the true ruler of the_

_Netherealm, the Great_

The rest of the page was covered in dry blood

"_Shao-Kahn?"_

Jin put the book back down and reached for another one.

When he opened it, he only saw one word

Darkness

"What kind of crappy book only has one word" Jin said as he threw it over his shoulder and grabbed a third book

_The Pyramid of darkness_

_I have done it. I have finished_

_My research and put the last of the clues together and now_

_I see what the pyramid of Darkness is. It is a dark_

_Marvel and it would bring an end to all if it were to_

_Fall into the wrong hands. Fortunately it requires the_

_Tablet of Yuri to be read in the plains of Edenia before_

_It can be summoned. I searched for it but found nothing. We_

_Can only pray that the Darkness Can not take it back else all_

_Is lost._

"Jin" Jin dropped the book and turned towards Jay

"Did you find anything?"

"No"

"That's a relief" Jin sighed, "lets head to bed" Jin got up and walked to the middle room before falling onto the big queen sized bed

Jin turned towards Jay who began to giggle

"I guess there's only one bed" Jay stated

Jin grabbed Jay by the arms and pulled her overtop of him, "I guess so" he replied before planting a kiss on her lips and falling asleep with Jay in his arms

* * * *

Jin awoke to the sound of rummaging in the next room; Jay was right next to him so who else could be in the house.

The familiar groans and mumbles alerted Jin to exactly who it was,

"Tarkatans! Jay get up, we've got company" Jin exclaimed as he drew Angelbane

"What?!" Jay shouted as she got to her feet

"Come on, we have to get out of here" Just as Jin spoke the door was forced off its hinges and a numerous number of Tarkatans rushed into the room

"Grraaghh" The Tarkatans growled and charged

Jin slashed Angelbane at one of the Tarkatans however it ducked and slashed Jin. Jin stumbled back into another Tarkatan who delivered an upper cut with his blade to Jin's back. A Tarkatan charged at Jin who out stretched Angelbane, the Tarkatan was so stupid that he impaled himself on the blade. The Tarkatans howled in anger and stormed towards Jin, slashing their blades which Jin parried and charged his Ki into the blade and created a shield of electricity. The Tarkatans surrounded Jin and began slashing at him. Jin screamed out in pain and with each slash Jin slowly lost control of Devil.

Jin slashed Angelbane and sliced off a Tarkatans arm.

The beast cried out as blood pumped out of his arm, which seemed to have scorch marks now.

Angelbane emitted darkness that captured all the Tarkatans and violently ripped them apart, spilling their blood and flesh on the floor and walls.

"Jin. Your wounds"

"I'll be fine" Jin replied

"We have to get out of here" Jay stated opening a window and jumping out and Jin did the same

"Damn" Jin exclaimed bending over in pain as he hit the ground

"Come on we have to find some shelter" Jay said helping Jin up

They both walked through the freezing plains until they reached a small cave.

"Lets check it out" Jay said

The cave was small and dark but roomy

"Sit down here, I'll see if I can start a fire" Jay said as she gathered all the red stones she could find, when she had accumulated a good enough pile she got a packet of matches out of her pocket and lit one.

Soon there was a good fire roaring and Jay returned to Jin's side

"Your wounds, they're almost gone!" Jay exclaimed as she noticed how fast they were healing

"It's the Devil, its going to hurt like Hell in the morning. It always dose when he heals my body"

"Speaking of the morning, we should take preparations so we don't freeze" Jay began to take her cloths off

"Jay?"

"We should sleep naked so we are warm when we put our cloths on tomorrow" Jay quickly explained, lying

Jin followed Jay and lay down by the fire; Jay lay down next to him and soon cuddled up close.

Jin turned around and looked into her deep eyes as she got onto her knees

"Jay?" Jin asked surprised

"Jin" Jay pressed his lips against Jin's, forming a kiss before the two fell down, Jay on top of Jin with a leg on the out side of each of Jin's legs. At that moment Jin felt the Devil inside of him, it didn't take physical form but it sure as hell was there. Jin rolled over so he was now on top. As there kiss broke, Jay let out a soft, silent groan, feeling the Devil's presence coming from Jin for the first time. Jin knew that Devil was guiding his actions however he did not fight against it, he was enjoying this and he was sure Jay was too. Jay was once again on top as their physical embrace soon came to an end. As the night went on they lay together and began to drift off to sleep. There affections for each other grew stronger that day, they survived a Tarkatan attack and Jay stayed by Jin's side until he was healed, this action was enough to prove to Jin that Jay would do anything for him as he would do anything for her and now nothing would ever come between them. Nothing.


	7. 29 Retreat

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z.I don't own Mortal kombat_

_Rated M for Language. Violence. Adult Themes_

_**Retreat**_

Sub-Zero clashed his blade with that of the Tarkatan. The Tarkatan roared and jumped back before charging again. Sub-Zero side stepped back and decapitated the beast before moving on to another. Several Tarkatans moved forward only to be disembowelled, Sub-Zero's blade dripped with blood. Suddenly a foot kicked Sub-Zero's blade out of his hands and it shattered on the ground, As Sub-Zero turned around a Tarkatan forced its blade into Sub-Zeros shoulder. Sub-Zero concentrated his spiritual energy on the blade and froze it; he continued to push his energy out at the Tarkatan until it was completely frozen. After that, Sub-Zero punched the frozen Tarkatan statue and shattered it into a thousand pieces.

Vegeta fired his Gallick gun at the Tarkatans which also created a smoke cloud

"Now is our chance, let's get out of here!" Sub-Zero yelled

"A true Saiyan dose not run from such vile creatures!" Vegeta responded

"Fool! Quan-Chi has thousands of followers and the more time we waste the more time he has to send them after us!"

"He can send as many as he wants, they will all met the same end!" Vegeta smugly said

"You wouldn't last a minute against his army alone" Sub-Zero ominously spat

"Maybe you wouldn't, but I would crush them within ten seconds!"

"That's enough!" Goku shouted braking up the debate, "We don't have time for this right now" Goku stated as he pointed out that the smoke cloud was clearing

"Come on, we should move" Gohan stated

The group of five began there retreat, all the time Sub-Zero kept peering above to make sure that no body feel out of the sky and ambushed them

"I think we've gotten away" Trunks stated

"No, they will be after us, and they will catch up to us unless we keep moving" Sub-Zero replied

"Now that can't be good for the moral of your little puppets" Sounded a voice all around the group

"Who's there?!" Vegeta commanded

Just then a cloud of darkness appeared and a woman stepped out

"Kantres?!" Sub-Zero alerted

"Who?" Gohan asked

"She is a succubus who works with Quan-Chi" Sub-Zero replied as he summoned his blade

"Is that any way to great a women?" Kantres laughed

"I don't see much point in using manors, you being a whore and all" Sub-Zero retorted

"Now, you're just cranky because I fucked half your clan to death"

"Get the fuck out of here, your not going to claim any victims today"

"I see, maybe not you. But what about him" Kantres moved towards Trunks

"Stay away from him!" Sub-Zero yelled

"Tell me, how would you like to fell a pleasure beyond your wildest dreams?" Kantres asked ignoring Sub-Zero completely

"Sorry, not interested" Trunks replied

"Your voice says one thing but" Kantres' cloths disappeared, "Your eyes say another" Kantres moved towards Trunks and placed one hand on his cheek, the other on his groin

Trunks rose and rested his hand on his sword before drawing it and slashing down.

Kantres jumped back to avoid the blade

"I guess Sub-Zero never told you that I am a very powerful witch" Suddenly a hundred creatures were conjured out of thin air

"What the hell" Trunks said

"My dark priests, slaughter them all" Kantres ordered as she dematerialized

A priest with a hook charged at Trunks however he easily sliced him in half and spilled his blood on the ground. Another priest swung his hook at Trunks who parried the attack and sliced off the priests hand and impaled him. Trunks fired a Ki blast at the several evil priests who were running towards him before vanishing and appearing behind another priest whose legs Trunks cut off. As Trunks turned around he was stricken by a spell which winded him, the priest who used the spell jumped out and cut Trunks with his hook. Blood ran down Trunks' shoulder however he continued to fight and cut his blade through the priest's abdominal.

Vegeta finished the last of the priests with his final flash attack

"You Saiyans are so impressive" Kantres' voice sounded

"How dose she know that where Saiyans?" Gohan asked

"That power is only possible with a super Saiyan, finally a power that can survive my little game"

"Game?" Goku asked puzzled

At that moment someone else was conjured up, this one looked like a yellow robot

"Cyrax!" Sub-Zero cried out

"Who?" Trunks asked

"He's one of the earth realm defenders we tried to defeat Quan-Chi with before" Sub-Zero explained

"Which one of you blood thirsty Saiyans is going to fight?" Kantres' voice asked

"I will, with pleasure!" Vegeta answered

"Good, step forward and go to your maximum"

Vegeta complied, stepping forward and changing into super Saiyan two, suddenly a red line surrounded the area around Vegeta and Cyrax

"What is this?!" Vegeta shouted

"We're going to play a little game, here are the rules. You two will fight while my magic tears away at the arena, you will fight until someone can't fight anymore and also, if someone crosses that red line then they will be set aflame and will burn to death. One more thing, Cyrax's speed and strength will be powered up with each second that passes"

"Very will then, I'll play your little game!"

"Then begin"

Cyrax activated some kind of beam sword and charged at Vegeta who punched him in the head and dropped him to the ground. As Vegeta powered up his spiritual energy for the final blow, a bolt of lightning struck Vegeta in the back forcing him to his knees. Cyrax got to his feet and began to run at Vegeta however a wall of fire was conjured between Cyrax and Vegeta. As soon as the fire cleared, Vegeta fired his Gallick gun which Cyrax evaded, he charged at Vegeta, dodging a lightning bolt in the process and slashed at him, however Vegeta jumped back. Vegeta fired a borage of Ki blasts at Cyrax, who was soon devoured by a cloud of smoke, Vegeta fired another Gallick gun attack but this time it hit and knocked Cyrax down, instantly after Vegeta gathered his spiritual energy and unleashed his final flash attack. The powerful blast consumed Cyrax and as the smoke cleared, Cyrax was in a million pieces

The red lines vanished

"It didn't have to be this way" Sub-Zero mourned

"So what! Why should I care?!" Vegeta spat

"You" Sub-Zero was interrupted by a Tarkatan roar, "They have caught up to us. Shit!


	8. 30 Keep an eye out for the skies

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal kombat_

_Rated M for Language_

_**Keep an eye out for the skies**_

"But we have to go back; they will die if we don't" Law argued

"And you will have us die with them so that their sacrifice will be in vain" Raiden retorted

"Hey there our friends, friends don't leave friend to be killed and eaten like fuckin animals!" Paul spat

"That's enough" Bruce stated

"There is nothing that we can do now!" Raiden shouted not noticing Bruce

"This isn't getting us anywhere" Bruce said irritated

"You could try instead of being a fuckin pussy" Paul spat

"Every body fuck up!" Bruce shouted, "This isn't helping us in any way"

"He is right" Raiden admitted

"Good, then we're going to save them" Paul said

"No" Bruce stated

"What?!" Paul's jaw feel open

"Think about it strategically, we don't stand a chance against all those enemies and there is absolutely no way we can get the drop on them, besides those guys are stronger then you think, They'll be fine" Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the direction of the battle, "That sounded like a Ki blast, There is no way those monsters could pull one of those off"

"I guess your right" Law said

"Yes now come on, we have to head east to the strong hold" Raiden stated

"Strong hold?" Lei asked confused

"You will see when we get there; if we walk it should take about Twelve hours to get there if we don't stop"

"Why can't you just teleport us there?!" Hworang yelled

"Because those portals can be tract, and we can not allow the enemy to find us" Raiden stated as he began to walk

"Do we at least get a rest brake?" Hworang asked

"Eventually" Raiden's face suddenly turned to horror as he looked up at the sky, "Everybody find cover, now!" Raiden ordered

The group all rushed to find somewhere to hide most commonly behind big rocks

"Why are we hiding?" Steve asked

Suddenly the answer became apparent as he saw a pair of feet land just a few centimetres away from Steve's head.

The feet belonged to a silver haired man with bat wing on his back, his hands were claws and he had spikes coming out of his cheeks

"_Arian, why is he here?"_ Raiden thought as he watched him snoop around for a bit before flying off, _"That's a relief"_ Raiden sighed

"Raiden, behind you!" Hworang cried out

Raiden turned around and there he was Arian was standing there smirking at Raiden with his arms crossed.

Arian struck Raiden with his claw with such force that it launched him onto the top of a cliff, as Raiden got up he turned around and saw Arian land just a meter away

Raiden gathered his lightning Ki and fired it at Arian however he created a gray shield that halted the attack before teleporting behind Raiden and kicking him into the air, as Raiden fell down Arian grabbed him by the throat and threw him along the cliff. Raiden jumped up and done a leg sweep in the same movement that dropped Arian to the ground. Raiden then summand a metal rod and smashed it into Arian's abdominal before using it as a conductor and electrocuting him. Arian created a purple shock wave that forced Raiden away from him and teleported in front of Raiden before grabbing him by the throat.

"So this is the mighty elder god Raiden, pathetic" Arian laughed as the hand that held Raiden laminated purple, "Now die"

Suddenly a fist struck Arian in the face making him lose grip of Raiden

"Hurry up Lei" Paul yelled

"Got him" Lei responded as he grabbed Raiden by the shirt and jumped off the cliff, landing safely"

"So we got him, now lets go" Hworang said

"Ahh!" Paul screamed as he fill on his face, "Fuck that hurt" He exclaimed as he stood up

"Talk about it later, lets move" Lei said as the group began to run shortly followed by Arian who had once again taken flight

"Hey, is he closing in on us?" Law asked

"Fuck that, I'm not looking!" Hworang answered

Suddenly Arian teleported in front of the group and unleashed a shock wave that forced them onto there asses

"Did you really think you could get away from me?" Arian laughed

"There is only one way to end this now, we must battle through mortal kombat" Raiden spat

"Is that a challenge? Didn't you learn?"

Raiden got into his stance as did Arian

Raiden jumped and kicked Arian the face with enough force to draw blood and drop him to the ground, Raiden then fired electricity at him however Arian activated his shield to block the strike. Arian teleported and repapered on his feet, he charged at Raiden however he side stepped out of the way and struck Arian with a round house kick. Arian stumbled before being stricken by several punches and an upper cut which launched him into the air. Arian regained control in the air before flying straight at Raiden and head butting him in the abdominal, he then grabbed and threw Raiden in the air. Arian teleported behind Raiden and struck him several times with his claws before kicking him to the ground behind his ally's

"Simple" Arian spat as he walked towards the group, "Out of my way!"

"If you want him then you're going to have to get through all of us!" Paul yelled

Paul attempted a combo, attacking several times which Arian blocked and attacked Paul as he attempted a punch that took time to deliver. Paul, learning that long combos like that were useless, began attacking with simple three hit combos to stall while he thought of what other attack he could use. Then Paul had it, he ducked down and lifted Arian into the air with a kick before charging his fire Ki into his hand and striking Arian with it as he fell down. As Arian flew through the air, he teleported behind Paul and kicked him into the foot of a cliff, knocking him out. Arian then turned his attention to Law; he flew towards him only to stop several centimetres away

"What is it now?" Arian asked irritated, "It's been fun but it appears that I have more pressing matters to attend to but don't worry, you won't be left without a playmate" Arian then spread his wings and flew into the sky, leaving the battlefield


	9. 31 The Xeara spike

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat._

_Rated M for violence_

_**The Xeara spike**_

"Not far now" Scorpion stated

"So what is this Xeara spike exactly?" Asuka asked

"I'm sure you've noticed that nothing grows here, so we don't have any herbs to work with, however there are large spikes which people get impaled by when they don't look where they are going" Kazuya stated

"If they're so big then how are they going to help us?"

"Simple, they are constantly eroding and rising. We simply brake off a small one and bingo, we melt it down and use it like poultice" Scorpion replied

"So is that the only medicine in this realm" Goten asked

"Yeah, that's enough talking for now, it's about another hours walk" Scorpion replied

Within the hour the red sky turned dark and the temperature felt like it dropped below zero digress, then Scorpion suddenly stopped, "We're here" He stated

Goten saw a Barron field with enormous spikes sticking out of the ground, some with Skeletons or the cadavers of demons impaled on them

"Kill them" a voice sounded and suddenly, three hundred Tarkatan warriors appeared out of the darkness

"Goten stay out of this fight!" Kazuya commanded as one hundred Tarkatans surrounded each fighter

Kazuya launched his fist into a Tarkatan's abdominal while he grabbed another's foot and used the creature to smash down all the enemies around him. A Tarkatan charged at Kazuya, slashing its blades which Kazuya easily dodged, he grabbed the Tarkatan's wrist and crushed it before braking off its blade and hurling it into the throat of another one of the beasts. A blade slashed Kazuya's back however he merely done a back flip and dislocated the Tarkatan's skull with his foot. The battle continued in this manor, The Tarkatans charged and Kazuya pounded them into a bloody pulp, punching them into a concussion or crushing there bones.

"Get over here!" Scorpion pulled a Tarkatan towards him and onto his blade. The Tarkatans roared in anger and charged only to be burned alive by a wall of fire, a Tarkatan jumped out from the fire and stabbed Scorpion in the chest only for Scorpion to stick his fingers in the Tarkatan's eyes and rip them out and his body thrown to the ground for his brain to leak out of his empty eye sockets. Scorpion decapitated a Tarkatan as several more stepped forward only to be killed by rising flames. The last of the Tarkatans charged at scorpion, he sliced one in half while the others were engulfed by flames.

Asuka slammed the Tarkatan to the ground before unleashing a round house kick which sent several enemies flying away. A Tarkatan jumped at Asuka who rolled over and did a leg sweep when it landed. The Tarkatan got back up however Asuka had already charged up her Ki and struck the beast in the head, snapping its neck. Suddenly a foot slammed Asuka in the face and dropped her to the ground, a Tarkatan warrior jumped on her and readied its blade however a Ki blast threw it away. Asuka turned and saw Goten had stepped into the fight, then all the Tarkatans charged at the two only to be devoured by flames

"Do you always go against what you are told?" Scorpion asked as the flames separated

"If I just stood back then Asuka would be dead right now"

"It doesn't matter now" Kazuya stated breaking the neck of a wounded Tarkatan who was trying to crawl away

"Just be glad that they were only Tarkatans, if they sent that many of any thing else in Quan-Chi's army then we would probably be dead"

"We're not out of the woods yet, there may be reinforcements on the way" Kazuya stated, "We're leaving in five minutes. Collect as many Xeara spikes as you can find"

After five minutes, the four reunited with what they had found

"So we have twenty-two spikes in total" Scorpion stated, "Now we need to find some shelter to melt one down"

"Hold on, lets take one of these" Kazuya said as he picked up a dead Tarkatan

"What for?" Goten asked

"Food"

"Gross!" Asuka exclaimed

"What it's a different species so its not cannibalism, besides it's the only form of food that we have found"

"Hurry up unless you want to frieze to death" Scorpion called out

"Not so fast" the voice from before called

At that moment three figures appeared, Kazuya recognised two of them from before as Noob and Reptile however the third was new to him, it was a woman with long yellow hair

"Sonya Blade" Scorpion stated

"Who?" Asuka asked

"An earth realm fighter"

"One who is possessed by the look of it" Kazuya added

Sonya jumped towards Kazuya as Reptile charged at Asuka and Noob transported behind Scorpion

"You are actually willing to fight me, brave. Not particularly smart but brave" Kazuya said as he transformed into his Devil form

Sonya unleashed a round house kick which Kazuya dodged and charged up his laser however She kicked him in the abdominal making him lose the Ki for his attack. Sonya began pounding Kazuya's abdomen before he jumped back and flew up into the air. Kazuya flew towards Sonya who back flipped and blew a strange powder in Kazuya's face, temporarily blinding him. Sonya kicked Kazuya several times before he quickly withdrew and fired a Ki blast from his third eye that stunned Sonya. Kazuya pounded Sonya several times before capturing her in an arm lock. Soon green mist started to come out from Sonya's mouth before Kazuya threw her across the ground

"Sonya can you still fight?" Noob said as he stood beside her

"Yeah" Sonya said as she got up, then suddenly she struck Noob in the face with the back of the hand before kicking him in the abdomen with enough force that it sent him flying through the air.

"What the hell!" Reptile exclaimed

"She's free, we're out matched" Noob stated as darkness devoured both him and Reptile, as the dark mist cleared they were both gone

"Where am I" Sonya asked confused stepping backwards into Scorpion

"Look where you're going bitch!" Scorpion spat

"You, how did I get here?!" Sonya demanded, "And where is Raiden

"He _was_ with us but we where separated" Kazuya stated

"How can I believe you?" Sonya asked, "What proof do you have

"None stay here and die if you don't believe me. Where out of here"

"Wait, if I remember correctly there is a cave close by" Sonya stated as she ran towards a large bolder and easily moved it to reveal a cave, "It seems that I have no choice _but_ to trust you"

* * * *

"Ahh" Goten whined as the melted Xeara spike was applied to his wound

"It doesn't sting that much" Scorpion stated

"Or rather it shouldn't" Kazuya added as he cooked a dead Tarkatan on a fire

"How do you mean" Asuka asked

"If the wound wasn't clean it may make things a little difficult" Kazuya replied

"He is sweating more then he should" Scorpion said examining him, "It may just be a fever, we'll have to wait until morning"

"Goten" Asuka cuddled up with Goten, "Please I've already lost my father in that operation, I don't want to lose you as well"

"_Something about their embrace_" Scorpion thought, suddenly there was a sharp pain in the back of his head

"Shaloa, Shan. My, family, I remember now"

"Family?" Kazuya asked

"Quan-Chi slaughtered them? Because …Sub-Zero killed me and stopped me from being there to protect them" Scorpion struggled to remember

"That explains a lot, but how did you forget in the first place"

"I don't know but what I do know is that I am Hanzo Sasori Hasashi, the Shirai Ryu assassin Scorpion! And I will avenge my family and clan by killing both of them!!"


	10. 32 Play mate

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Violence_

_**Play mate**_

"What the hell is going on?" Hworang shouted as the darkness appeared around them.

Suddenly, Tarkatans jumped out and surrounded the group

"Damn it we have two men down and now this!" Lei exclaimed

"Get Paul and Raiden out of here, I'll deal with these" Law said as he got into his stance

Law let out a high pitched cry before unleashing several punches within a few seconds ending with a back flip that sent a Tarkatan flying through the air. Several Tarkatans stabbed at Law who ducked and countered with a round house kick followed instantly by a leg sweep kick. A Tarkatan threw his blade at Law who grabbed the beasts arm and redirected the attack to its throat. Law was suddenly kicked in the torso and narrowly escaped a blade being forced into his skull, Law quickly kicked the Tarkatan away and started concentrating his spiritual energy, luckily Law had a vast knowledge of Ki and spiritual energy. The Tarkatans suddenly surrounded Law.

"This is pointless, they just keep coming" Law stated

"Looks like you could use some help" Steve stated as he steeped in to fight

Steve jabbed the Tarkatan in the stomach before lunching it away with a right hook to the head, Law grabbed the Tarkatan and battered down several others before throwing the beast through the air. Steve pounded a Tarkatans several times before launching it into the air where Law kicked it five meters away. A Tarkatan jumped at Steve only to be pounded into a coma. Steve suddenly felt a pain on his back; he turned around and saw a Tarkatan with blood on his blade, Steve's blood. The Tarkatan threw his blade at Steve however Law kicked it in the head sending the foul creature into the mountain.

"Thanks" Steve said

"Back off!" A Tarkatan came flying out of nowhere, followed by Paul jumping and pounding the Tarkatans head into the ground

"Paul? You're conscious" Law asked

"Just a scratch" Paul replied

"That's enough" a voice sounded

Suddenly a bulky dark skinned man with what looked like mechanical arms stepped out from the darkness

"Who the hell is that?" Hworang asked

"Jaxs" Raiden answered holding on to the mountain like an old man to a walking stick, "A possessed earth realm fighter"

"Finish them" Jaxs ordered the remaining Tarkatans

"More!" Law Exclaimed

"You guys take a brake" Paul said, "I'll handle these bastards!"

Paul punched a Tarkatan in the head with enough force that it spun to a one hundred and sixty degree angle. Provoked and angered the Tarkatans jumped at Paul who rolled forward, dodging the beasts and kicked one down. The beast was enraged as it got up; it jumped at Paul who grabbed its arms. Paul struggled to keep hold of the Tarkatans arms however managed to force one of the blades into the Tarkatans mouth and out through the back of its head. The Tarkatans rage grew and began slicing at Pauls flesh however he continued to pound them into unconsciousness or death, the battle continued in this fashion until all of Paul's enemies lay on the ground in a pool of their own blood.

Jaxs raised his hand and more Tarkatans appeared from the darkness

"M-more, your kidding me!" Hworang exclaimed devastated

Jaxs lowered his hand and pointed at the group, suddenly the Tarkatans charged

"If we work together then we should be able to take them" Lei stated, "I'll deal with the Tarkatans, you guys go and free Jaxs"

Lei punched a Tarkatan down before kicking another in the head, Lei then jumped onto another and broke its neck, as it fell Lei jumped away from it only to be surrounded by the Remaining Tarkatans. Lei changed to his drunken master stance, easily dodging the enemy's blades and dealing blows to the Tarkatans where they were not expecting it. As the Tarkatans began to catch on Lei changed his stance yet again, this time to the crane stance, Lei brought his leg up and put his hands out. Lei pounded any Tarkatans who dared to come forth and try to attack him.

"Come on!" Lei taunted

* * * *

"One on one, how about it" Hworang challenged Jaxs

"Sounds interesting, much more so then watching you fight weak creatures like those" Jaxs stated as he watched Lei battle against the Tarkatans, "I accept"

"_Yes! He's buying it_" Hworang proudly thought

"_Good work, just remember to Stall him long enough for me to prepare the excise spell_" Raiden stated telepathically

Hworang nodded and steeped forward to fight however Bruce grabbed him by the shoulder

"Sorry but you aren't fighting" Bruce said

"Why the hell not?!" Hworang asked

"Because I am" Bruce stated pushing Hworang out of the way and walking towards Jaxs

"Brave" Jaxs stated

Bruce ran forward and unleashed several punches to Jaxs' abdomen and finished off with a kick to his face. Unfazed by this, Jaxs grabbed Bruce by the head and threw him along the ground.

"Shit he's strong!" Bruce exclaimed,_ "Raiden is the spell ready yet"_

"_I've gathered the energy but I still need to form it"_

"Damn it" Bruce unleashed a round house kick to Jaxs throat which winded him and he fill to his knees, "_Is it ready now"_

"_Yes, get out of the way"_ Bruce jumped out of the line of fire and Raiden launched his spell that struck Jaxs just as he got to his feet

"Jaxs, this spell only dose half of the work; you have to want it out!" Raiden yelled

"Get…out" Jaxs yelled as a green spirit was forced out of his body and shot into the air, "I'm…free" Jaxs stated with pleasure, "Tarkatans! I'll deal with them" Jaxs raced towards the battle taking place between Lei and the Tarkatans.

As the Tarkatans saw Jaxs racing towards them, they began to flee to the west

"Yeah you better run!" Jaxs yelled, "Come on lets chase after them"

"I'm afraid that is out of the question" Raiden stated, "The others are too exhausted"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Jaxs asked

"I guess we'll have to sleep here and continue our journey eastward in the morning" Raiden replied

"Eastward, your not thinking of going to Shao-Kahn are you?!"

"At the moment that seems like the only way we can bring Quan-Chi down"

"Fine, I'll help you get there but there is no way I'm helping that son of a bitch"

"First things first, we need a camp fire" Law stated

"He's right. Jaxs see if you can find anything flammable, I'll take the first watch" Raiden said


	11. 33 Saiyans don't run

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal kombat_

_Rated M for Violence_

_**Saiyans don't run**_

"There closing in" Sub-Zero stated, "They aren't coming from the south, we still have a chance to get away"

"That will take too long; we should just fight them and go the short way!" Vegeta said walking towards the Tarkatans

"Wait Vegeta!" Sub-Zero yelled

"I am a Saiyan, I will never run from such things" Suddenly a yellow force surrounded Vegeta's feet and rose to become a sphere that surrounded his entire body

"You silly little Saiyan, you really should look where your going" Kantres descended before charging at Sub-Zero, as she came in contact with him. They both vanished in a fiery explosion

"Sub-Zero?!" Gohan called

The ground suddenly began to shake and deep cracks travelled around Goku, Gohan and Trunks. Suddenly stone walls grew from the cracks, separating them.

"What the hell" Trunks said before gathering his spiritual energy and forming it into an attack, "Finish buster!" Trunks fired his attack however a yellow barrier prevented it from getting through to the wall. Suddenly patches of the wall became black and Tarlatans along with shadow priests steeped out, "You guys again?!" Trunks yelled as he drew his sword

Trunks slashed a Tarkatan over the chest only for it to strike back with its blades, Trunks parried each strike until he saw an opening which he took and impaled the beast. A priest tried to slash Trunks with his hook however Trunks dodged the strike with lightning speed and decapitated him. Trunks was charged by his enemies however he managed to dodge their attacks and slash at a few enemies in the process. A Tarkatan charged but Trunks impaled it on his blade and lunged the dying beast who was groaning in pain at the horde. The Tarkatans and the Priests continued to charge at Trunks

"Come on, just give up!" Trunks shouted

* * * *

Sub-Zero was sent flying along the dark ground

"Where am I?" Sub-Zero asked as he got back onto his feet

"Nowhere, for there is nothing here, not even oxygen"

"You lie! I can breathe"

"Like I said, nothing exists not even the laws of physics, logic and biology" At that moment Kantres instantly vanished and appeared behind Sub-Zero who stumbled back

"Why did you bring me here? What is to gain by fighting where death will never come?"

"I will crush your body and return you to the world, where deaths cold hand shall claim you. Now shall we begin?"

Kantres flew at Sub-Zero and lifted him up high in to the air and dropped him, there was nothing to grab on to so all Sub-Zero could do was fall to the ground. Before Sub-Zero could hit the ground, Kantres appeared and kicked him through the air. As Sub-Zero hit the ground he rolled until Kantres stomped on him, holding him in place. Sub-Zero grabbed Kantres' foot and threw her through the air; however she appeared behind him and kicked Sub-Zero in the head. Irritated at the state of the battle Sub-Zero charged however Kantres disappeared. Suddenly Triangles appeared around Sub-Zero, the out side ones spinning around before vanishing leaving only one which acted as a prison that held Sub-Zero in place, at that moment light began to build up above the Triangle prison. Suddenly a beam was shot from the light and all Sub-Zero could do was cower down and attempt to defend against the sure to be excruciating blast.

* * * *

"Whoa, they're coming out of the walls" Goku stated as he saw the Tarkatans come out of the wall, "I guess the only thing I can do now is fight"

Goku pounded away at the Tarkatans before flying into the air however some kind of barrier forced Goku back onto the ground. A dark priest slashed their blade at Goku however he vanished and reappeared behind the Priest, Goku launched his fist into the back of the Priests head shooting him against the wall. A Tarkatan slashed his blade at Goku however he ducked and kicked the Tarkatan back. "Kamehameha!" Goku fired the blue Ki blast directly at the horde of Tarkatans and Priests, Smoke and rubble clouded the small closed off cubicle. It took a few seconds before the smoke cleared but when it did Goku saw the horde decimated and dead

* * * *

"Grragh!!" Sub-Zero screamed out in agony as the beam of pure power struck him

"You are rather pathetic" Kantres stated

"Shut up!" Sub-Zero shouted as he summoned his blade

"So you are still willing to fight after that last blast, I underestimated you" Kantres stated, "Don't worry, I won't be making that mistake again!" Kantres shouted the last part before appearing behind Sub-Zero and kicking him in the back

Sub-Zero stumbled forward and Kantres slashed her claws at him however he dodged the slash and parried several smiler sticks before he slashed at Kantres who vanished and reappeared several meters away. Kantres fired a yellow Ki blast at Sub-Zero however he dodged it and lunged forward in an attempt to impale Kantres, this was however unsuccessful because Kantres disappeared and reappeared behind Sub-Zero before kicking him and sending him flying. Sub-Zero quickly got back up and jumped at Kantres who moved out of the way and fired an enormous yellow Ki blast that exploded as it struck Sub-Zero. As Sub was struck by the blast he fell to the ground and did not rise.

* * * *

Gohan pounded a tarkatan into the wall, blood dripped down from the wall. The Tarlatans slashed at Gohan however he easily dodged them and fired a Ki blast at the horde, blasting one of the Tarkatan's head off. A Tarkatan threw its blade at Gohan's face however Gohan grabbed its wrist and crushed it. The Tarkatan screamed in agony and fell to its knees before Gohan threw it along the ground

* * * *

The sphere that imprisoned Vegeta suddenly began to flash and Vegeta was suddenly transported to a dark place. The darkness seemed like it was enough to make a _normal man_ go insane if he were trapped here for long enough

"I am so glad that you could make it" Kantres stated

"You again!" Vegeta spat

"This one didn't put up much of a fight at all." Kantres stated looking at Sub-Zero who was lying on the ground, "I guess I'll just have to settle with you!" Kantres flew at Vegeta

Vegeta smirked, "Big bang attack!" Kantres was struck by the enormous explosion and launched several meters, "That's for imprisoning me in that damned sphere"

"Well I see you're a little steamed right now, I think I'll let you calm down a bit" Kantres said before disappearing, leaving Vegeta and Sub-Zero's unconscious body alone with no way of escaping the dark, empty void


	12. 34 Caged Rage

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Language _

_**Caged rage**_

Jin awoke naked and with every part of his body aching

"_Damn it, my body may have healed but my movement has been restricted now"_ Jin thought as he grabbed his cloths and covered his body. When he had his cloths on, Jin reached for Angelbane and placed the blade's strap around his neck and arm so it was neatly aligned with Jin's back

"Jin. What time is it?" Jay yawned

"By the position of the sun I would say it's about somewhere between seven to noon" Jin responded

"I guess that means we have to move on then"

"I would rather stay here so we can recuperate" Jin stated, "However the longer we wait the more time Quan-Chi has to attack every one back home"

"With an enemy this powerful. I wonder what use I could possibly be." Jay said solemnly

"Jay, your just as useful as me, Goku or any of the other" Jin replied sympathetically as he knelt down beside Jay, "And right now I need you, I cant fight properly now. Jay, my life is in your hands and I know you can protect me, I believe in you"

"Thank you" Jay planted a kiss on Jin's lips and held it there for several seconds before standing up and neatly putting her cloths on.

"Lets go" Jin stated as he slowly moved towards the cave entrance and Jay followed

In the open sky, the sun shun down upon Jin as he slowly walked along side Jay, the red sky reminding him of blood making the Devil within him cry out with thirst, "_Damn you Devil, I need to stay in control no mater what"_

"Jin" Jay said

"Yeah" Jin replied

"Do you think the others are going to be alright?" Jay asked

"Yeah, I doubt those beasts could kill any of them"

"But what if they run into tougher guys then them?"

"Don't worry; if I was Quan-Chi then I would only send troops that I could afford to give up"

"Why?" Jay asked bewildered

"Because this seems like a trap, a rabble of unorganised strangers heading towards an army, it seems pretty obvious. That's why I would prepare my forces against a possible attack"

After Jin had finished speaking, the sun suddenly shun into his eyes. Jin looked up towards the cause of this and there stood the figure of a man which immediately jumped towards him and landed just a meter in front of Jin and Jay. It was a handsome, blond man with sun glasses; he looked to be equally as muscular as Jin

"Wait a minute, I know who that is" Jay stated

"You do?" Jin asked

"Yeah, it's Johnny Cage the Action movie star"

"Are you the ones from the Earth realm" Cage asked

"What if we are?" Jin replied

"Then you would die"

"I'll take it that you're one of Quan-Chi's minions"

"Why yes, I am" Cage began to walk towards Jin, "Shall I destroy you first" Cage's eyes turned towards Jay as she took up a stance, "Or perhaps you would like to be my first victim"

"Fine by me" Jay replied

For several seconds both Jay and Johnny Cage stood in deadlock, until Jay broke the standstill by charging and unleashing a punch with her good hand followed by several kicks, all which Johnny cage blocked with ease. Soon after blocking the attacks, Cage struck Jay in the abdominal before unleashing a round house kick that knocked Jay to the ground. Cage then attempted to stomp on Jays head however she rolled out of the way with mere miler seconds to spear, as Cage's foot hit the ground a loud crash sounded which told Jay just how determined Cage was to end her life

"_Damn, I've gotta remember that this isn't a match. I can't make another stupid mistake like that one again otherwise I might not make it out of it alive_"

Jay got onto her feet and back into her stance. Cage ran at Jay and directed a punch for her abdominal however she jumped back. Suddenly a green aura formed around Johnny Cage, he out stretched his leg and was pushed forward, kicking Jay a meter away. Cage lifted Jay up by her shirt, his hand began to glow green. Just before the glow could form into an attack, Jay bit Cage's hand forcing him to lose the Ki for the attack along with his grip. Infuriated, Cage charged and delivered a left hook to Jay's face followed by several other powerful strikes which through Jay to the ground

"Fuck bitch, you drew blood" Cage said rubbing his bite mark, "That hurt, I sure hope your last words are an apology" No words were uttered, "Fine then, prepare to die"

"Keep-The-Hell-Away-From-Her!" Jin screeched as he got Cage into a strangle lock

"So you decided to get involved after all did you" Cage stated, "Do you actually think that you can hold…"

A strange Aura covered both Jin and Johnny Cage, soon after Cage began to scream out in agony

"No! Without this body I can't" Soon after some kind of green anomaly shot from Cages body before shortly dematerializing, "Survive"

"_Shit!_" Jin's grip on Cage loosened and they both fell to the ground

"Jin!" Jay quickly rushed over to Jin's side

"I'm fine" Jin responded but was interrupted by a rather satisfying groan directed from Johnny Cage

"Now now there's enough of Johnny to go around" Cage moaned

"_I don't believe this. He's asleep_" Jin thought

"Okay you can give me some of your chicken wings if you want" Johnny stated

"_Damn this guy is vain. Still he is strong, maybe he can help us_" Jin added in his head

* * * *

"All four of them failed!?"

"Yes" Arian replied

"No way am I telling Lord Quan-Chi!"

"Just put in some good news as well. By the way did you get those reports?" Arian asked

"Yes, there battle reports and also the history for each of them which our spies graciously picked up along the way"

"Excellent" Arian smirked as he took the folders from the demonic creature which he was talking to


	13. 35 War for those who dare

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for language and violence_

_**War for those who dare**_

"_Quan-Chi slaughtered them? Because …Sub-Zero killed me and stopped me from being there to protect them" Scorpion struggled to remember_

"_That explains a lot, but how did you forget in the first place"_

"_I don't know but what I do know is that I am Hanzo Sasori Hasashi, the Shirai Ryu assassin Scorpion! And I will avenge my family and clan by killing both of them!!"_

* * * *

"Dawn, its time" Kazuya stated

"So it is" Scorpion concurred

"Hanzo I've been away for a long time. What's happened here since I was away?"

"Well firstly the Netherealm is aligned with outworld." Scorpion stated, "And a few months ago Shao-Kahn was overthrown and killed by Quan-Chi. Or so people thought"

"Oh?"

"He leads a resistance army. Not that it will do much good"

"Just how badly are they doing to make you say that?" Kazuya asked

"Put it this way. They are yet to win a single battle, they have no strategic territory and in numbers compared to Quan-Chi's forces they are outnumbered five to one"

Kazuya was thrown back by this, "_Is this why he brought us her, Raiden you clever cur"_ Kazuya grinned

"Any idea where that woman went?" Scorpion asked changing the subject

"_Women? Oh right I almost forgot completely about Sonya_" Kazuya thought, "I believe she is scouting the area"

"Kazuya, I need to ask you something" Scorpion stated in a serious voice

"What is it?"

"You mean to get involved in this war, don't you?"

"Looks that way doesn't it"

"And which side are you going to join?"

"Shao-Kahn's"

"I just hope you realise that no matter which side wins your home is doomed"

Kazuya wasn't shocked

"If Quan-Chi is to win then he will summon the pyramid of darkness and Earth realm will be doomed. If Shao-Kahn is victorious he will discover Quan-Chi's findings, resulting in the pyramid being summoned and then Earth realm will suffer the same fate" Scorpion stated, "So why fight"

"Your right Hanzo, either way Earth realm will be invaded however I would rather a familiar enemy find the temple then Quan-Chi" Kazuya replied, "The temple of darkness, I thought we dealt with this all those years ago"

"No mater how many clues you might burn, how many leads you destroy they can be discovered all over again"

Kazuya walked over to Goten and Asuka, "Looks as though his wound has healed up, we should be able to head out as soon as soon as Sonya gets back"

"If she is returning, this may all be a scheme to capture us"

"If it is, then I'll personally rip her to peaces"

Suddenly the sound of a yawn surprised Kazuya enough to make him turn around

"What time is it?" Asuka asked sleepily

"Time to go" A voice sounded before Sonya entered the cave

"Find anything" Kazuya asked

"The only building for miles is at the end of a Valley to the east"

"Sounds like our destination. What's the Enemy's strength in that reign?" Kazuya asked

"Just a few Tarkatan hunters, nothing to worry about"

"Lets hurry, Quan-Chi could easily fill the valley with his followers in a matter of minutes" Scorpion stated, "Wake him up"

Asuka walked over and kneeled beside Goten before gently waking him up

"Goten" Asuka whispered before gently shaking him with her right hand, "Goten wake up, we're going"

"Whaa-uhh" Goten moaned as he reluctantly opened his eyes, "Can't we wait a bit longer?"

"Get up you lazy son-of-a-bitch!" Scorpion growled as he roughly pulled Goten onto his feet

"Hey be careful, his wound might open up" Asuka scolded

"His fault for getting stabbed in the first place!" Scorpion retorted as he left the cave

"He has a point" Kazuya stated, "For a Saiyan you're pretty pathetic. It _was_ only a Tarkatan after all" Kazuya left the cave along with Sonya Blade shortly followed by Goten and Asuka

Outside of the cave the sun was rising, lighting the sky crimson as blood.

"Lets go" Scorpion said

* * * *

"There they are, going to join Shao-Kahn I bet" Reptile spat

"I told you they would come by didn't I" Noob stated

"Not like you did anything, I am the one who found their strong hold" Smoke added

"Enough, are the men ready?" Chameleon asked

"Yes" Noob added

"This is your chance to prove yourself Noob, once they are vanquished assassinate Shao-Kahn and your loyalties towards Quan-Chi will never be questioned again" Smoke stated

* * * *

"I don't like this" Scorpion said cautiously

"How do you mean" Asuka asked

Scorpion turned to face Asuka "It's too quite, aren't there supposed to be Tarkatans here"

"Yeah" Sonya stated, "It's not like a Tarkatan to leave without some kind of sign that they were here. Strange"

"Exactly my point" Scorpion stated, "So what happened"

"What are you getting at?" Goten asked

"I don't like the felling of this that is all I'm saying"

"Let's just move on, the sooner we get out of here the better" Kazuya stated

The group began to move much faster then before

"_It's almost as if_" Scorpion thought but was interrupted

"Archers!" Both Kazuya's and Scorpion's attentions were drown to the cliffs above and there they were

"Demon archers!" Scorpion yelled

"Fire" Hundreds of arrows were suddenly fired at the five worriers

"_Fuck!_ Scorpion crashed to his knees and placed his hand on the ground, immediately following this an enormous sphere of flames surrounded Scorpion and his allies. The flames were so intense that the arrows were burned to ash before they could get through. A ka-me-ha-me-ha was suddenly fired out from the flames and into one of the cliffs killing all of the archers stationed there, there blood and organs spilling all over the place. Demonic soldiers then came running from all directions, Goten pounded one in the head and sent it flying however it just got back up and charged again

"What the?" Goten asked surprised that the demon got back up

"You can't kill them as easily as a Tarkatan, don't hold back so much" Scorpion stated as he locked fists with Noob who had jumped at him as the Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave struck the cliff.

Kazuya dodged several arrows that were launched from the cliff still in service, "Those fuckers are really starting to exasperate me" Kazuya transformed into his Devil form and flew at the archers before tearing away at there body's as quickly as a paper shredder shreds paper.

"_He has a point"_ Goten fired a Ki blast that ripped through a demons body, _"For a Saiyan you're pretty pathetic"_ Ran through Goten's mind, "Damn"

Within a few minutes half of the enemy soldiers were dead

"Damn it, we need reinforcements" Smoke complained

Reptile sounded like he inhaled some kind of liquid before speaking, "We must regroup"

"Fine, we will destroy them along with Shao-Kahn later then" Noob furiously stated before summoning darkness and transporting him and his surviving allies to safety

"They get more and more pathetic each time we fight them" Kazuya spat now in his human form

"Come on we're almost there" Asuka said as she broke out into a sprint

"Like a little kid on Christmas day isn't she" Kazuya stated to Goten

"A little" Goten responded

"Hey, some people are already here" Asuka called out

Suddenly Scorpion was filled with rage and sprinted in front of everyone else, knocking Asuka down in the process

"_It's him, I know it's him. I will avenge my family; I will avenge the Shirai Ryu clan!"_ Scorpion screamed in his head, "Come here bitch!!"

_**AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter because I'm not going to update again until Christmas Eave. It's going to be my MEGA TEKKEN CHRISTMAS BONANZA, I'm gonna keep writing and post them all at once. Tell me what you think about the story so far if you don't like something so I can work on it**_


	14. 36 Secret of the Tarkatan meat

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Violence_

_**Secret of the Tarkatan meat**_

_**AN: It's been awhile since I updated last first things first, Merry fucking Christmas. Secondly welcome to my MEGA TEKKEN CHRISTMAS BONANZA, enjoy**_

"_I guess we'll have to sleep here and continue our journey eastward in the morning" Raiden replied_

"_Eastward, your not thinking of going to Shao-Kahn are you?!"_

"_At the moment that seems like the only way we can bring Quan-Chi down"_

"_Fine, I'll help you get there but there is no way I'm helping that son of a bitch"_

"_First things first, we need a camp fire" Law stated_

"_He's right. Jaxs see if you can find anything flammable, I'll take the first watch" Raiden said_

* * * *

"_Ka-Zama I will defeat you, even if it kills me" Hworang got back onto his feet, "I can barely move, Jin you cant be stronger then me!" Hworang charged at Jin only to be knocked back down. Hworang got back up and kicked at Jin's abdominal however he easily moved back, then Jin grabbed Hworang by the shirt before electrocuting him with his Ki. Jin Threw Hworang along the ground, dislocating his shoulder. Hworang once again got back onto his feet but this time instead of getting into his stance he mealy put his good hand over his dislocated shoulder_

"_I can't…beat him" Hworang said exhaustedly, "Why"_

"_Are you done already?" Jin disgustedly asked, "You call yourself my rival. Pa-thetic"_

"_Damn you Kazama, damn you!"_

* * * *

"Damn you!" Hworang opened his eyes to see the black sky, "Only a dream" Hworang wiped the sweat from his forehead before lying back down

"What the fuck Hworang!" Paul irritably shouted, "I was dreaming about bacon too"

"Sorry" Hworang apologised as he closed his eyes.

Paul put his head back down, "How am _I_ supposed to get to sleep now…"Paul suddenly lost consciousness and fell asleep

* * * *

"Mmmmm" Paul groaned as a sweat aroma filled his nostril which was more then enough to wake him up.

"About time you woke up" Law stated as he cooked some form of meat

"What the hell are you cooking?" Paul asked tiredly as he scratched his head

"Some of those Tarkatan corpses, I had to confer with Raiden though." Law replied, "There are a lot of parts that could be toxic if consumed" Law handed a small dish with a peace of meat on a bone on it to Paul who quickly ripped a portion of the meat off the bone with his teeth.

Instantly, as the meat hit Paul's taste buds, he experienced a unique feeling. His sight became shortened and he got the feeling that he was invincible

* * * *

"I don't suppose you are going to tell them about it then" Jax stated

"About what?" Raiden replied

"About the Tarkatan meat" Jax said

"Ah yes, the Tarkatan meat. Meat with the power to temporarily stimulate the consumer and even stop them from feeling pain"

"Yeah, but with a cost. Each time it is even tasted, the consumer's life is cut short" Jax stated, "So why are you letting them eat it"

"Because there is a strong chance that we will be running into Arian again and this time, I want to make sure he is out of the way when we try to end Quan-Chi's reign"

"So you're willing to sacrifice them?"

"For the freedom of Earth realm. Without a doubt" Raiden replied

After everyone except for Raiden and Jax had finished eating they began their journey eastward. Several hours of walking passed, and then they came across the Xeara spike field

"Hold up, lets collect some of these, they're pretty good for wounds" Jax stated

"Looks like someone beat us here" Lei stated as he examined several spikes that seemed to have had their tips snapped off

Raiden rushed over to examine the spikes as well, "_They're still young. It's unlikely but just maybe_"

"Something on your mind?" Lei asked

"It may be nothing but search the area, meet back here in ten minutes

* * * *

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

"I found a camp site, looks as if it was used just last night" Hworang announced

"So they _were_ here" Raiden whispered to himself

"Who?"

"I believe the others have already been here, maybe not all of them but at least one of the groups"

"Then what are we doing here, they might need our help!" Paul yelled

"Maybe. Our destination is just beyond that Valley" Raiden pointed to a somewhat wide path in between two cliffs, "Hopefully the others made it safely

The fighters followed Raiden into the Valley only to be left petrified at what they saw

"These, these are Quan-Chi's men" Raiden horrifically stated

"They've been killed by either Ki blasts or hand-to-hand combat" Lei said examining the carcasses, "A lot of their skulls have been smashed in"

"Smashed in?" Paul repeated, "That's Kazuya's way of killing"

"So they have come through here" Bruce stated

"Hold on, I didn't see this" Lei interrupted

"What now?" Steve asked

"Some of these guys have been burnt"

Suddenly Jaxs spotted something in the air slowly getting bigger "We should move" Jax immediately announced

Ignoring him, Lei continued talking, "The only one of our Allies apart from Paul here that can use fire based attacks is Trunks and even then his aren't as concentrated. If Trunks had used his attack then there would be way more debris"

"Everybody move" Jax screamed desperately

Suddenly an enormous creature landed in the Valley, Blocking the route to the Earth realm fighter's destination. The creature looked identical to a dragon excluding the head which looked like that of a hammer head shark.

"Damn it, this close too" Hworang shouted frustrated

"Look, on its back!" Law pointed towards a demonic creature strapped into some kind of Seattle strapped to the monsters back with chains

"Damn it, another of Quan-Chi's minions!" Raiden shouted

The beast unleashed an enormous roar before raising its foot

"Move!!" Jax screamed. The fighters all leaped away in all directions and the beast's foot came crashing down where they once stood, making the ground vibrate violently. Hworang charged at the beast but was struck away with its claw into the cliff however Hworang got back up as if it were nothing

"_Of curse, the Tarkatan meat must still be active_" Jax thought

Paul quickly climbed up the beasts back and grabbed the demon by the head. He quickly unbuckled the chain holding him there and jumped. Paul smashed the demons head opened, spilling its blood and brain on the ground.

"Excellent work Paul, it should be a lot easier to beat now" Raiden stated before he charged up his Ki

The beast flew into the air and unleashed another roar. At that moment Raiden fired a lightning bolt that struck the creature in its open mouth, making it fall to one of the cliffs

"It is over. Quickly, before something else comes along" Raiden stated, "_Finally, we can get this mission back on track_


	15. 37 Rescue

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Language and Violance_

_**Rescue**_

_Vegeta smirked, "Big bang attack!" Kantres was struck by the enormous explosion and launched several meters, "That's for imprisoning me in that damned sphere"_

"_Well I see you're a little steamed right now, I think I'll let you calm down a bit" Kantres said before disappearing, leaving Vegeta and Sub-Zero's unconscious body alone with no way of escaping the dark, empty void_

* * * *

Kantres reappeared in the Netherealm where she was just recently

"Now, what am I going to do now?" Kantres asked herself, "I don't see any chance of them escaping soooo, I might as well head back" Kantres was about to take flight but then a sound caught her attention. The sound of something crumbling. Kantres instinctively turned around to face her wall prison, "Must be my imagination, nothing can destroy that wall" Then Kantres saw something that forced her too come closer, "A crack! A crack in my wall!"

Suddenly the section of the wall that Kantres was examining exploded in her face, shooting her away several meters. A few seconds later the rest of the wall was destroyed and its shattered pieces were sent flying, and there was the cause of the destruction. Goku was in his super Saiyan four form with an enormous Aura surrounding him

"Come on Trunks, let's go to" Gohan said before both him and Trunk transformed into Super Saiyans

"You just couldn't stay put and die could you!" Kantres spat as she got up, "Noooo, you had to cling to your wretched, meaningless lives!"

The three Saiyans flew straight at Kantres who unleashed a powerful magic however they dogged it and Goku delivered an Arial combo, pounding her several times before hitting her into the air and chasing after her, striking several more times and smashing her to the ground. Goku fired a Kamehameha times ten wave at Kantres who just managed to get airborne before it hit. Kantres attempted to fly at Goku however Gohan fired a Kamehameha wave right in front of Kantres, making her stop. As soon as Kantres stopped Trunks appeared behind her and pounded her several times and punched her to the ground, he then fired his burning attack at her.

Kantres evaded the burning attack however was punched in the face by Goku. Goku directed another punch for Kantres' abdominal however she dematerialized and appeared behind him before kicking him in the head and sending him through the air. Gohan rushed in front of Kantres and began exchanging blows with her. Gohan managed to get an attack through Kantres' wall of punches and sent her flying through the air once again, however this time she flipped over and landed on her feet and into Trunks' trap. Trunks fired his finish buster attack, it was a direct hit and Kantres was sent rolling along the ground.

"_Fuck these god damn saiyans" _Kantres thought as she got up onto her feet. Goku charged at Kantres who took flight to avoid him and fired a Ki blast; Goku dogged this attack and chased after her. Goku threw several punches but Kantres dodged the strikes before clawing at Goku, however he vanished and reappeared behind Kantres before kicking her through the air. Kantres suddenly spun around and regained balance; however she was suddenly kneed in the back and thrown by Trunks. As Kantres flew through the air, she was punched in the gut by Gohan and slammed to the ground.

"_At this rate, I'll be destroyed in no time_" Kantres thought, "Enough, I am board of you all" Kantres began to vanish. However Goku suddenly through a punch at her and as Goku's fist came in contact with Kantres, they both vanished.

* * * *

Kantres was sent flying as they arrived at their destination

"The realm of chaos, how did we get here?" Kantres asked herself as she got up

"Forgotten already? Didn't you transport us here?"

"This was not my intended destination" Kantres angrily replied

Goku began to chuckle and smile at Kantres

"What is so funny!?"

"I thought you were supposed to be some great sorceress, you can't even teleport right"

"Shut up! If I were you I would be more worried about defending myself, now your friends aren't here the battle won't go so well in your favour"

Kantres charged at Goku and viciously clawed at him however Goku moved out of the way and took flight. Kantres chased after Goku and blasted him with a powerful fire magic, making the entire area surrounding Goku explode. Goku fell to the ground and Kantres landed on him, forcing her feet at his abdominal. Goku vanished and appeared behind Kantres before punching her in the head and sending her rolling across the ground. This time however she shot a laser from her left eye which Goku barely managed to dodge. As Kantres got up Goku charged and grabbed Kantres by the shoulders then once again she vanished taking Goku with her.

* * * *

Both Kantres and Goku broke away from each other when they arrived to their new destination

"Edenia. This is all your fault!" Kantres accused Goku

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"When you struck me, you knocked my teleportation ability out of focus"

"And?"

"You moronic fool; it means that we both may be stuck here forever!" Kantres furiously replied, "And-it-is-all-your-fault!!"

Filled with fury, Kantres suddenly charged at Goku and slashed his face several times before delivering an upper cut to Goku's chin which sent him into the air. Goku regained control and fired a Ki blast which Kantres dodged however this is what Goku intended. Goku quickly charged and pounded Kantres in the abdominal before punching her further into the air. Goku then vanished and appeared above her and smashed her down to the ground. Kantres got up and jumped into the air, dodging an attack which Goku launched. Suddenly Kantres was struck in the face by Goku and both of them vanished

* * * *

"Kakarot!" Vegeta announced as Goku and Kantres flew out of nowhere

"Hey Vegeta, is Sub-Zero alright?" Goku asked as he saw Sub-Zero's body lying on the non-existent ground

"How should I know!" Vegeta irritably replied

At that moment Sub-Zero groaned and got up, Kan-tres. Kantres, stop her" It was too late, she had already vanished

* * * *

Kantres appeared before Trunks and Gohan

"W-where's Goku!?" Trunks shouted

"Oh, you won't be seeing him again, and if you do you will wish you hadn't" Kantres laughed

At that moment Goku, Vegeta and Sub-Zero appeared behind her. Horrified, Kantres turned around

"H-how did you escape?" Kantres asked

"Its a little technique I like to call instant transmission"

At that moment Kantres fell to her knees

"You have bested me, take my life" Kantres solemnly stated

"No" Goku replied as he transformed back to his normal form

"You would give me the disgrace of defeat but not the honour of death?"

"You don't need death to restore your honour, leave this place and rethink your life" Goku wisely stated

"You will regret spearing my life" Kantres threatened as she took flight

"Final flash attack!" Vegeta fired an enormous blast that engulfed Kantres. Her piercing screams of agony started and stopped within a few seconds as her body was incinerated."

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as if scolding him

"There was no way around it, her fate was sealed even if she was not killed now, whether by Quan-Chi or by us later on" Sub-Zero informed Goku, "By the way, why didn't you say you could transport multiple people at a time?" Sub-Zero asked

"Because nobody asked" Goku replied

"Our destination is just over that mountain in the distance, can you take us there?" Sub-Zero eagerly asked

"Yeah, sure" The group linked up, Vegeta obviously refused at first but came around after several minutes of negotiation

"Hold on" Goku said

"What?" Sub-Zero asked

"I'm tired, can we do this in the morning"

"Fine!"

* * * *

The group got up early in the morning and presumed their action, Teleporting over the mountain

* * * *

"Finally, here we are" Sub-Zero stated as they approached the enormous structure that lay before them as they appeared, "Watch your step, I'll go in first"

"Come here bitch!!" A Kunai on a rope suddenly struck Sub-Zero in the back; it was then pulled back bringing Sub-Zero with it

"Sub-Zero!!" Trunks cried out


	16. 38 In the past

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Violence_

_**In the past**_

"_All four of them failed!?" _

"_Yes" Arian replied_

"_No way am I telling Lord Quan-Chi!"_

"_Just put in some good news as well. By the way did you get those reports?" Arian asked_

"_Yes, there battle reports and also the history for each of them which our spies graciously picked up along the way"_

"_Excellent" Arian smirked as he took the folders from the demonic creature which he was talking to_

* * * *

"Interesting, I'm sure Quan-Chi won't mind if I check these files first" Arian said as he approached a table, he pulled out a wooden chair to sit on and opened the folder

"Jin Kazama. Current ruler of the Mishima Zaibutsu and for some reason or another he now has Kazuya Mishima's sword Angelbane. Apparently he trained in the art of Mishima style karate for four years to strike down a demon named Ogre which took his mothers life. After the fight Heihachi, his grandfather and sensei shot him in the chest, he survived however because of the Mishima blood within his vanes. Interesting, that would mean that he is related to Kazuya in some way. Unfortunately that relationship dose not seem to be in the official record. Disappointing."

"Kazuya Mishima. From personal experience, I know that he is a force to be reckoned with who has spent many years here in the Netherealm. Not only that but he has survived being thrown of a cliff _and_ a volcano because of that damned Devil inside of him. He was trained by his grandfather and he took part in countless tournaments with no losses and only one draw against Paul Phoenix.

* * * *

"Jin, he's coming around" Jay called as she noticed Johnny Cage's movements

Cage opened his eyes underneath his sunglasses and slowly sat up

"This…isn't the palace" Johnny Cage bewilderedly stated. His attention was then drawn towards Jin and Jay, "Are you two in my fan club or something?"

"No" Jin replied

"Actually we came from Earth realm with Raiden and Sub-Zero" Jay informed Cage

"Then that means we failed" Cage realized, "What happened?"

"You were possessed"

"Possessed?"

"We freed you"

"Then I must thank you properly" Johnny Cage rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a pen and some paper. He then wrote something on it before handing it to Jin. Jin looked at the paper and saw what Cage wrote on it

_JOHNNY CAGE_

"Ah, thanks"

"Don't mention it, you deserved it. Now, where are we going?"

"Raiden said we should head eastward" Jay said

"Eastward aye. Only one thing he could mean by that, and I just so happen to know a shortcut there"

"Shortcut" Jin repeated, "_Why do I get the felling that this is going to delay us even longer_"

"It's a tunnel that goes straight under the ground, the enemy doesn't know about it. It's relatively close come on I'll show you the way"

* * * *

"Jay Neartsu. Taught the Neartsu style of Karate by her father along with her brother Kenshi, not to be mistaken for the blind Earth realm fighter Kenshi who foolishly gave his life in the assassination attempt on Quan-Chi a few days ago. Jay apparently can not use her right hand in combat, how very interesting. I am sure our troops will find that quite useful indeed. Oh, so she has a history with blades as well. When my scouts reported back to me they stated that they could fell dark taint coming from her. The only way that could have happened is either by blood contact or if the seed of someone with the Mishima bloodline had entered her. Perhaps they share a fetish for war"

"Goku. Strange, he doesn't seem to have a last name. According to the Zaibutsu files, is of an alien species called the saiyans. He was a low class and so he was sent away to Earth realm so that he may conquer it, which gives us an outlook at just how weak Earth realm really is. It seems he forgot his mission and became a good little monkey at the hands of a damned old fool named Gohan. As he grew so did his abilities, the Saiyan they sent away would become the most powerful Saiyan alive. He also destroyed the greatest threat to Earth realm, a monstrous being by the name of Majin Buu.

* * * *

"This Tunnel reeks" Jin complained

"Yeah, I know" Cage stated

"Are you sure no one knows about this tunnel?" Jay asked

"Yeah I'm sure"

"How do you know though?"

"I just do" Cage replied

"Oh, you just do do you then what do you call that then Mr I just do" Jin sarcastically said as he pointed to a Tarkatan worrier just ahead of them.

At that moment the Tarkatan charged at the three however Johnny Cage quickly grabbed the creature and with one swift, violent jerk to the neck, killed it

"How did that get in here?" Cage asked himself

"_I knew something like this would happen_" Jin thought to him self

"How come you're here?" Jay suddenly asked Johnny cage

"Well when a man and a women love each other…" Cage began

"Not like that, I mean aren't you an actor"

"Why yes I am, the best actor ever to exist." Johnny Cage arrogantly and proudly announced, "And that is the problem"

"How do you mean?" Jay asked confused

"Nobody takes me seriously. I do my own stunts. I don't use special effects in my movies. But they still only see me as star, an actor. That is why I joined this mission"

* * * *

"Having fun Arian?" Quan-Chi asked

"Why yes. I thought since I will be leading the assault, I should learn more about the enemy"

"The final assault upon Shao-Kahn. That is why we must speak"

"Oh, has the strategy changed" Arian asked

"No. Because of recent events the number of soldiers you will have has been decreased. That includes Meat"

"I know, it was Scorpion wasn't it"

"And Kantres" Quan-Chi continued

"What!?"

"It was the Saiyans. Which of them finished her I know not"

"I will avenge her, this I promise!"

"Excellent" Quan-Chi said as he collected the files and left the room

"The final Assault, I can hardly wait"


	17. 39 Revenge

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat._

_Rated M for Violence, Language and Violence_

_**Revenge**_

"_It's him, I know it's him. I will avenge my family; I will avenge the Shirai Ryu clan!" Scorpion screamed in his head, "Come here bitch!!"_

"_Finally, here we are" Sub-Zero stated as they approached the enormous structure that lay before them as they appeared, "Watch your step, I'll go in first"_

"_Come here bitch!!" A Kunai on a rope suddenly struck Sub-Zero in the back; it was then pulled back bringing Sub-Zero with it_

"_Sub-Zero!!" Trunks cried out _

* * * *

Sub-Zero was dragged along through the air, hurdling towards scorpion. As they were mere centimetres away from each other Scorpion launched a vicious punch that sent Sub-Zero flying of the Kunai and out to the ground. Scorpion drew his sword

"Get up and summon your sword! I am not a murderer like _you_; I will not kill you outside of mortal combat" Scorpion spat

Sub-Zero summoned his sword but he struggled to get up as blood ran down his back from his Kunai wound. Scorpion slammed his blade down at Sub-Zero's as if to shatter it. Suddenly, Mere centimetres from impact a third blade intercepted Scorpion's which made him jump back

"Stay away from him!" Trunks threatened

* * * *

"Scorpion! What the hell are you doing!?" Asuka yelled

Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were about to join in the battle however Kazuya confronted them

"Listen, we can't interfere otherwise he'll attack us!" Kazuya stated harshly, "Besides look" Kazuya pointed at the structure doorway as armoured soldiers came out with blades drawn, "If this fight gets any bigger then this place is going to become an all out warzone"

"Fine by me! The more, the better!" Vegeta stated

"If that happens _Vegeta_ then this mission is over. We fail"

"Fine then! I guess watching will be fine, it will give me a chance to see just how weak they are!" Vegeta replied

* * * *

"Out of my way boy!" Scorpion Spat

"No, not until you leave Sub-Zero alone"

"Fine then, you can die along with your beloved murderer"

At that moment Trunks transformed into his Super Saiyan form, "Come on, let's do this"

"Call that a transformation" Scorpion laughed, "I've waited too long to be stopped by some punk"

Scorpion removed his mask and revealed nothing but a skull which suddenly burst into flames

"Y-you're a, a m-monster" Trunks statured in horror

"Yes, yes I am. Now die!"

Scorpion charged at Trunks and slashed his blade at him several times however Trunks parried the strikes and slashed downwards with his blade. Scorpion jumped back and dodged the strike before lunging forward with his blade out stretched. Trunks took flight, barely dodging the strike before firing his burning attack and engulfing Scorpion in flames. When the flames cleared Trunks saw Scorpion standing as if nothing had happened, in fact if it wasn't for Scorpion's now tattered clothing it looked as though nothing _had_ happened at all. Scorpion exhaled fire into the air and set Trunks aflame, bringing him down to the ground. Trunks rolled along the ground in an attempt to put out the flames on him however he was suddenly kicked and thrown a meter away by Scorpion

"Enough! Your fight is with me, not the boy" Sub-Zero confronted Scorpion with his weapon summoned and his wound sealed with ice

"So, you have finally stopped hiding behind your lackey have you?"

"He is not my lackey. He is my friend. My ally"

"Friend. Ally. You don't know the meaning of those words" Scorpion grabbed Sub-Zero by the throat and pulled him close, "Look into my eyes. Look into them and you will see all those killed by your actions on that day. All those linked in a chain of death formed by you when you took my life. They all await your death, so that they may be put to rest"

Sub-Zero suddenly imagined the faces of a hundred men and women staring at him with murderess intent in Scorpion's empty eye sockets. Their eyes still and accusing.

"But I didn't…" Sub-Zero tried to explain but was cut off

"Enough of your words murderer!" Scorpion threw Sub-Zero along the ground, "It is time for blood!"

Scorpion positioned his blade for Sub-Zero's throat however the ground suddenly and violently shook, giving Sub-Zero the distraction needed to get away. Scorpion charged at Sub-Zero and the two fighters locked blades with each other. Scorpion smashed his opponent's blade with his own however Sub-Zero created an ice clone of him and jumped backwards. Scorpion unexpectedly ran in to the clone and was frozen. Sub-Zero Summoned his blade once again and swung his blade at Scorpion, however Scorpion broke free and ducked. Just then Sub-Zero spun the blade and forced it into Scorpion's chest. If he had muscles and skin, Scorpion would have smiled. He raised his blade and slashed Sub-Zero's chest, dropping him to the ground screaming.

"Fool. You can't kill me, I am already dead" Scorpion laughed as he removed the enormous blade and forced it into the ground, mere centimetres away from impaling Sub-Zero., "Get up, I want to saver this" Scorpion pulled Sub-Zero up and kicked him away

Sub-Zero stumbled and fell to his knees. As he got onto his feet, a sudden force smashed into Sub-Zero's face and pushed him back down to the ground. Sub-Zero saw Scorpion's feet before his face, as Sub-Zero tried to get up but suddenly felt a pain in his jaw and he knew that it was broken.

"_Why is he doing this? Has he…forgotten it was my brother_" Sub-Zero thought to himself before quickly jumping away and onto his feet

"What the hell is going on here?" Raiden shouted

"Don't interfere" Kazuya called out to Raiden, "There is no way we can intervene without causing a scene with the resistance"

"I can think of a way" Raiden fired a blast and captured Scorpion, preventing him from moving

"What are you doing to him" Kazuya yelled

"Restoring his memories, with them he is less likely to see reason to attack Sub-Zero

As Scorpion screamed, sudden thought. Memories came to him. Dying, entering the Mortal combat tournament, slaying the first Sub-Zero, and vowing to protect the new one. Every aspect of his old life

When Scorpion was realised, he did not attack Sub-Zero. He mealy sheathed his blade and put his mask back on, hiding his skull.

At that very moment Jin, Jay and a blond man came out of a cave to the side

"Looks like we're a bit late, sorry" Jin apologised

"Do not worry about it. Now that we are all here, it is time to move on" Raiden stated before walking towards the soldiers who were observing the battle, "We come in peace, I seek an audience with

Shao-Kahn

"If so then you will go with several armed guards. Your weapons shall be confiscated temporarily and your…friends shall be detained. Do you agree to these terms?" One of the soldiers suspiciously asked

"Yes, I agree


	18. 40 Control and strategy

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Language_

_**Control and strategy**_

"_Do not worry about it. Now that we are all here, it is time to move on" Raiden stated before walking towards the soldiers who were observing the battle, "We come in peace, I seek an audience with _

_Shao-Kahn_

"_If so then you will go with several armed guards. Your weapons shall be confiscated temporarily and your…friends shall be detained. Do you agree to these terms?" One of the soldiers suspiciously asked_

"_Yes, I agree _

*** * * ***

Raiden's comrades were escorted into a small room. When they were all inside a guard closed an iron bar door behind them, locking them in

"Well this seems a bit unnecessary, it's as if they don't trust us or something" Hworang complained

"That's because they don't trust us genius" Bruce replied

"For all they know, we could be assassins" Kazuya continued

"Ouch!" Sub-Zero yelped as Lei cracked his Jaw into place

"That well do for now but when we get out of here you should get to a doctor" Lei said

"So Scorpion, what was the deal with that big fight? I mean one minute you were trying to kill Sub-Zero and the next you didn't seem to give a fuck." Paul asked

"I remembered" Scorpion replied

"Remembered? Remembered what?"

"That I had no reason to kill him as of now"

"Oh how kind of you to remember" Paul sarcastically stated, "When did you remember. Was it when you cut Sub-Zero's chest open or when you broke his jaw?"

"Must you talk Paul, it's giving me a migraine" Kazuya stated, "Oh I almost forgot" Kazuya turned to face Jin, "When you welded Angelbane, did you ever feel immense power. Did you ever unleash total destruction and chaos upon your enemy's?"

"Yeah, however I couldn't do it on command" Jin responded

"No, you wouldn't have been able to would you" Kazuya stated not intending it to sound as insulting it could have sounded, "I will teach you how to truly utilize it when we get out of here"

"Speaking of which" Goten added, "I wonder how long Raiden is going to take"

* * * *

"Why should I trust you!?" Shao-Kahn shouted, "We have both been enemies in the past, we both have reason to kill the other. How do I know you will not murder me in my sleep"?

"For the same reason you have not set your guards on me. You need my help to defeat Quan-Chi and you know this" Raiden calmly stated

Suddenly Shao-Kahn got onto his feet and grabbed his War hammer, he lifted it and slammed it to the ground next to Raiden

"You-have-a-point!" Shao-Kahn aggressively spat

"Only together do we stand a chance"

"Fine then, I will accept what help you can give

* * * *

"Open the door" Shao-Kahn ordered the guard standing next to the cell containing Raiden's allies

"Right away lord Shao-Kahn" the guard quickly replied pulling out a key and inserting it into the lock, turning it, and opening the door

All those imprisoned in the cell quickly rushed out to enjoy there freedom. As this was happening a soldier quickly rushed down the hall towards Shao-Kahn

"Lord Shao-Kahn. The enemy!"

"What about them!?" Shao-Kahn impatiently asked

"They are coming this way!"

"What did you say!?" Shao-Kahn screeched

"The enemy is coming this way. They will be upon us within twenty-four hours"

"Twenty-four hours?!" Shao-Kahn repeated, "Tell the officers to meet in the war room!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Law asked

"Only to prepare yourself for battle" Shao-Kahn responded before leaving, most likely to prepare a strategy

"Jin, when you get Angelbane back, come with me" Kazuya said before leaving the room as well

* * * *

Once Jin had gone to the armoury and collected Angelbane, he followed Kazuya to a large, empty room"

"Before you can even begin to understand the powers that blade possesses, you must first be able to control the Devil within you"

"Control…Devil?" Jin asked confused

"Yes, to truly control it. When you have full control in your Devil form, only then will I teach you to use Angelbane's hidden powers"

"I understand" Jin stated

"Before we begin I should warn you. If you fail then the Devil will take full control of your body, if that is to happen then I will have no choice but to kill you" Kazuya seriously stated, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes" Jin answered

"Very well then" Kazuya approached Jin, "Think of a reason to fight back, something strong. That will be your only way to defend yourself"

"Got it"

Kazuya grabbed Jin by the shoulder. Suddenly Jin felt the pain of Devil trying to take over only this time it was way more intense. Jin fill to his knees screaming as the world around him blacked out

* * * *

"_That day in the Cave with Jay. There_ _was more to it then just sex. Was it…love I wonder or just lust. How do you tell them apart? What is the difference?_

"Fight it, Jin!" Jin heard Kazuya's voice command

Jin opened his eyes and saw that the outside world was gone. Suddenly, something began to happen. Jin's body began to disappear

"If you don't fight it, then you will die!"

"_The others are counting on me to come back. Hworang will probably say something like 'He just died because he was too afraid to face me again'. We just got mother back, we can't be separated now. Jay, no I can't die now!_" Jin's body returned to him. At that moment someone appeared out of nowhere, it was him only in Devil form.

"You tried to turn me into your weapon. You will pay for that. You will pay dearly!"

Devil delivered an upper cut to Jin's jaw and sent him a few meters away. As Jin got up Devil fired lasers from his eyes however Jin did a summersault and evaded the beams. Jin charged at Devil, pushing off into another direction whenever Devil fired his lasers at him. Jin got in close and delivered a powerful punch to Devil's abdomen, followed by a similar strike to Devil's face and ended with a kick to the chest which sent Devil flying "_He seems to attack solely on instinct. Am I like this when I turn into the Devil form_" in thought but was interrupted by Devil who had jumped at Jin. Jin rolled to the left and allowed Devil to land, when he did land Jin done a leg sweep kick and grabbed Devil by head. When Jin had Devil in his grasp he jumped into the air and smashed Devil's head into the ground, knocking him out.

Everything became bright as reality slipped back into focus. Looking directly at was Kazuya with an impressed look upon his face

"What?" Jin asked, his voice was strangely harsher then usual as if something were affecting it

"Take a look for yourself" Kazuya pointed to a mirror on the wall

Jin approached the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. He was in his Devil form, yet he was in full control

"Now concentrate, change back to human" Kazuya said

Just like that, Jin transformed back to his human form

"Good, now let's see how you handle Angelbane

* * * *

Kazuya taught Jin for hours into the night until he finally mastered Angelbane. Exhausted, Jin went to his quarters and opened the door only to be disappointed at what he saw. A single bed, that would mean that he will be spending the night alone. Jin took his shoos off and climbed underneath the covers.

It was cold, lonely without Jay. It would be there first night away from each other since they moved in together. It was impossible to dwell on these thoughts for long. Now it was time to sleep.


	19. 41 King of the Valley

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat._

_Rated M for Violence and language_

_**King of the valley**_

_Kazuya taught Jin for hours into the night until he finally mastered Angelbane. Exhausted, Jin went to his quarters and opened the door only to be disappointed at what he saw. A single bed, that would mean that he will be spending the night alone. Jin took his shoos off and climbed underneath the covers._

_It was cold, lonely without Jay. It would be there first night away from each other since they moved in together. It was impossible to dwell on these thoughts for long. Now it was time to sleep._

* * * *

"Jin! Jin! Wake up!" Kazuya shouted knocking Jin out of his sleep

"What is it?" Jin asked however a sudden crash answered his question. Stricken with shock, Jin jumped out of bed, put his shoes on, grabbed Angelbane and followed Kazuya out the door.

"They're here sooner then I expected" Jin said

"They're here sooner then anyone expected. What more they aren't just using soldiers, they're using fucking trebuchets.

"Where are the others?" Jin asked as he stopped running

"Raiden is at the top of the tower with the archers" Kazuya replied

"And Jay?"

"She is somewhere bellow us"

"We have to find her. All of them for that matter!" Jin stated

"We should split up. Find the others if you want just remember that the lower you go the more enemies you will find"

"Where are you going?"

"To war" Kazuya replied as he ran off and Jin went into the opposite direction.

Jin ran down a flight of stairs, decapitating a demon that attacked him along the way.

"Jay!" Jin called out and panicked when no one responded, or perhaps there was a response but the shrieks of death and the clashes of blades drowned it out.

"Fuck! I have to get out of here" One of Shao-Kahn's men cowardly shouted

"Madam, we must move"

"Go without me. I'll be alright" A familiar voice replied

"_Jay!!_" Jin quickly ran towards the voices

A group of demon soldiers had surrounded Jay. Remembering his training from the previous day, Jin quickly summand a black mist that ripped the demons apart and spilt their internal organs on the ground

* * * *

"Kazuya!" Scorpion down towards Kazuya

"How's the battle going upstairs?" Kazuya asked

"I made sure that every last enemy was eradicated" Scorpion replied

"Is that so? I'm not surprised" A gray haired demonic looking man came towards, "Kazuya, thank you for bringing Scorpion here, it saves me the trouble of hunting him down my self"

"Who the fuck are you?" Scorpion aggressively asked

"So you have all ready forgotten about me have you? Very well then I'll tell you my name. It is Arian"

"Arian!?" Scorpion shouted

"Didn't we kill you!?" Kazuya added

"It is true that you left me for dead. However Quan-Chi give me another chance at life" Arian replied, "And now, it is time to get the revenge that I waited so long for"

Arian fired an immensely powerful Ki blast however Kazuya and Scorpion dodged the attack. The Ki blast hit the wall and created an enormous hole. Scorpion through several strikes which Arian easily dodged before taking flight. Scorpion fired several fire balls at Arian which he dodged and unintentionally flew near the ground. Kazuya grabbed Arian by the foot and smashed his head against the wall several times; Arian kicked Kazuya in the face and jumped back. Arian charged at Kazuya and aimed a punch for Kazuya's head however he ducked and delivered an uppercut to Arian's chin, sending him meters away.

"Impressive, you have Improved "Arian stated

Scorpion drew his blade and charged at Arian and started slashing. Arian dodged each strike and punched at Scorpion however he disappeared and reappeared behind Arian before kicking him away. Arian got up but was punched away by Kazuya. Scorpion kicked at Arian who jumped out of the way but was punched in the head in the head by Kazuya and sent stumbling to the ground. As he got up he was thrown by Scorpion. Arian flipped over and jumped at Kazuya, knocking him away. As soon as this happened, Kazuya transformed into his Devil form and took flight,

"This is it; this is what I've been waiting for!" Arian laughed

Arian flew at Kazuya. Kazuya fired a laser however Arian dodged it and struck Kazuya, dropping him to the ground. Before he hit the ground Kazuya spread his wings and got into the air again. Kazuya clawed at Arian several times before delivering a round house kick that sent Arian hurdling through the air. Arian flipped in the air and charged at Kazuya, he then through a punch which Kazuya blocked before kicking at Arian. Arian blocked the attack but was still sent back a meter. Kazuya flew backwards and fired a laser beam Through Arian's shoulder

"Damn it, I shall have my revenge!" Arian shouted, "But not now, I am not powerful enough now. But soon" Arian took flight and flew out of the hole he created earlier

* * * *

"Gallek gun!" A purple blast engulfed a dozen demons

"That must be Vegeta" Jin thought out loud, "That's everyone accounted for. Now I just got to…"

"The enemy general is fleeing! Charge!" Jin rushed to a window and observed the battle below. Within minutes the battle turned completely and shortly after, the battle was won"

* * * *

"To victory!" Shao-Kahn toasted

"To victory" Every one in the great mess hall announced as they chugged down various alcoholic beverages

"So, we won" Jay stated

"This was more then just a victory, it gave them hope. I can see it in there eyes" Jin drank another mouthful from his glass before putting it down onto a nearby table, "Even so. The battle may have been won. But the war is far from over"


	20. 42 Counter attack

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for language and Violence_

_**Counter attack**_

"_To victory!" Shao-Kahn toasted_

"_To victory" Every one in the great mess hall announced as they chugged down various alcoholic beverages_

"_So, we won" Jay stated_

"_This was more then just a victory, it gave them hope. I can see it in there eyes" Jin drank another mouthful from his glass before putting it down onto a nearby table, "Even so. The battle may have been won. But the war is far from over"_

* * * *

A few weeks passed and the results of that battle began to show. Quan-Chi's men were beginning to get carless, their strategies fragile. Shao-Kahn began to win battle after battle, and he was relentless about it. In these short few weeks Shao-Kahn's territory had increased ten fold

"Lord Shao-Kahn!" A soldier shouted as he ran into the war room

"What is it?" Shao-Kahn asked

"The palace. The enemy is leaving"

"What!?"

"It may be a trap" Raiden warned

"Even so, we may never get a chance like this again" Shao-Kahn stated before turning towards the soldier, "Tell the troops that we're moving out in an hour"

* * * *

"Jay shot straight past Jin and to the best substitute for a toilet she could find before vomiting into it

"She's been vomiting quite a bit lately" Kazuya stated as he came down a flight of stairs

"I know, I think she might have food poisoning" Jin said, "I'm not sure how well the human body can handle the food here"

Kazuya couldn't help but laugh at this statement, "Food poisoning" Kazuya laughed before walking off

"_What was so…_" Jin thought but was interrupted

"Every one prepare yourself, we are moving out again"

"Again?" Jin asked himself

At that moment Jin saw Raiden rushing towards the door

"Raiden!" Jin called out before hurrying over to him, "What's going on"

"More then it seems" Raiden replied, "Quan-Chi has supposedly abandoned the palace. But why?"

"Abandoned the Palace?"

"Yes, but to make him abandon something as important as that. What could he be planning? Unless"

"What?" Jin asked

"I must leave. I must check something"

"You're going to leave. Just like that"

"I will return before this is all over, until then do what you can" Raiden said before opening a portal, "You should visit the Armoury, there may still be enemies lying around there"

After Raiden had entered the portal and it had dematerialized Jin headed towards the Armoury, up a flight of stairs down the hall and through a door to the right

"Do you require equipment?" A man in the Armoury asked as he saw Jin walk in through the door

"Maybe" Jin replied, "Let me just see what you have…"

Then Jin saw it, a golden ring. This triggered something in his mind that made him start thinking

"_If we were to marry, what would happen to our relationship then? Would I be able to reconnect our family? The Mishimas, the Kazamas and the Neartsus. Would we have children? Would she be happy?"_

"Do you want something or not? Other people have to get ready" The man in the armoury impatiently asked

"Huh, what" Jin turned around and saw a large number of impatient looking men queuing up behind him, "Sorry. Do you think I could have this?" Jin asked as he picked up a ring

"Yes yes yes, now move it move it move it" The man said half pushing Jin out of the room

"_Should I propose now, maybe I should wait until all this is over. We might all be dead by then, no I have to do it now. Damn it what the hell am I gonna say, what am I gonna do. Do I go on my knee, do I just shove it on her finger. Out of everything that I've done this is by far the most difficult"_

* * * *

An hour had past since the order had been given out and everyone in the strong hold had gathered around the entrance

"I'll be leading the formation. Be prepared for anything!" Shao-Kahn called out to his army

Shao-Kahn went through the doorway and his army began to do the same

"Jay, wait" Jin called out as he ran down the flight of stairs

When she heard this, Jay stopped "Jin?"

Jin ran close to Jay, "Close your eyes and hold out your hand" Jin said

Jay did as Jin asked, out stretching her hand. When she did this, Jin placed the ring on the finger next to her shortest finger

"Okay, open your eyes

When Jay did this, a giant blush grew on her face, "Jin. Are…are you"

"If you will let me, I will love nothing more then to be your husband" Jin kneeled down after saying that

Shortly after Jay kneeled down as well so that there faces were level, leaned forward and planted a kiss on Jin's lips

* * * *

"You proposed?!" Hworang shouted nearly choking on his own shock and surprise

"Yes, that's what I said isn't it?" Jin replied

"Yeah, it's just that I didn't know you had it in you"

"Is it really that surprising?" Jin asked

"Maybe not" Hworang said, "Oh, by the way, any idea about how your best man is going to be"

"Why, what dose the best man do?"

"What dose the best man do!" Hworang repeated, "Why he has sex with the bride's maid, and the flower girl. And the brides mother and her father. And the minister. And the bride"

"You two. Stop talking and get back to patrolling the area!!" Shao-Kahn ordered

"What the hell is his problem" Hworang whispered to Jin, "You would think he had a bottle up his ass or something

"I heard that. Just for that remark. You are to patrol the temple alone" Shao-Kahn pointed to an old, eroded looking building

"Alone!! What the fuck, what if…"

"Come on" Jin said practically dragging Hworang along with him

As Jin and Hworang entered the temple, Hworang began to talk again

"You'd think he had a problem with us or something, oh well. At least one good thing came out of this"

"What's that?" Jin asked

Hworang smirked, "It give's us a chance to have our rematch

"What, now?!" Jin asked

"Why not? This place is deserted anyway"

"Fine then" Jin got into his fighting stance as did Hworang, "Come on!"

Hworang ran at Jin and kicked several times, all which Jin blocked before punching at Hworang. Hworang dodged this by dropping to the ground and attempting to do a leg sweep kick. Jin jumped into the air and dodged this before kicking Hworang in the head and sending him flying. Hworang spun in the air and landed on his feet before charging and punching Jin in the stomach. Jin smiled before delivering an uppercut to Hworang's chin and as he fell Jin punched him in the eye. His eye now closed, Hworang charged at Jin, however Jin punched him in the Abdominal and elbowed him in the face, sending him towards the wall

"Alright, Alright you win" Hworang said

"You are strong" Jin complimented, "However you are also impulsive and don't think. Work on that and we will fight again sometime" Jin moved further into the temple when suddenly a demon came out of nowhere and jumped at Hworang. Before Jin could help a door closed between him and an aura formed around it that knocked Jin back

"Hworang!!" Jin transformed and fired a laser at the door but they had no effect, "Damn it, Hworang is in no condition to fight. There is a similar power to that of the door, if I destroy it then maybe I can get to him. It is only a matter of time until Hworang is slain. I must hurry!"


	21. 43 Invasion!

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat. _

_Rated M for Violence_

_**Invasion!**_

"_Alright, Alright you win" Hworang said_

"_You are strong" Jin complimented, "However you are also impulsive and don't think. Work on that and we will fight again sometime" Jin moved further into the temple when suddenly a demon came out of nowhere and jumped at Hworang. Before Jin could help a door closed between him and an aura formed around it that knocked Jin back_

"_Hworang!!" Jin transformed and fired a laser at the door but they had no effect, "Damn it, Hworang is in no condition to fight. There is a similar power to that of the door; if I destroy it then maybe I can get to him. It is only a matter of time until Hworang is slain. I must hurry!"_

* * * *

Jin ran through the temple, in search for whom or what had the same power signature as the door. Hworang would not last long in his condition; unless Jin got to him there was no way that Hworang could survive.

A Tarkatan jumped at Jin however he grabbed its face in his hand and crushed it before ripping the remains of the head off and through it to the ground

"_I feel…different_" Jin thought, "More a_ggressive then usual. Cant think about it now_"

Several demons jumped at Jin however he rolled to the left and fired lasers from his eyes and slaughtered them all. After that Jin continued to run through the temple following the power signature, every so often a demon or Tarkatan jumped at Jin however he quickly disposed of them.

After a minute or so Jin was on the other side of the temple, all that he saw though was a door. Without thinking, Jin kicked down the door. There Jin saw what was emitting the power; there was some kind of priest chanting something. Unfortunately he was surrounded by Demons, Tarkatans and by the looks of things some possessed monks.

"Damn you, well I have to kill all these bastards as will. Hworang's life force is fading"

A monk unleashed a round house kick aimed at Jin however he took flight to dodge it before flying at the monk and grabbing him by the throat and crushed it. Jin through the body of the monk's body at the priest chanting something however one of the demons pushed the cadaver out of the way. Many of Jin's enemy's charged at him, Jin fired lasers which slaughtered many of them however the rest ran at Jin's left and right flanks. The demons thrusted their blades at Jin, however he ascended into the air and threw his claw into one of the Tarkatans heads. After this Jin threw the beast along the ground before decimating the other demonic worriers with lasers and his claws

"Your next!" Jin fired lasers from his eyes through the priest, spilling his blood to the ground soon followed by his corpse

"Hworang, hold on" Jin rushed back to Hworang

Jin smashed down the door and punched the demons head into the wall, crushing it.

"Took your damn time, did you" Hworang complained

"Sorry, I ran into some trouble" Jin reverted back to his human form, "We should head back and tell the others"

"That's easy for you to say. I can barely stand"

"Fine then. Lean on me" Jin helped Hworang onto his feet and helped him out the door

* * * *

"What was that!?" Shao-Kahn exclaimed

"They were waiting for us" Jin replied

"Do not think on it" Sub-Zero stated, "Most likely Quan-Chi left them here to slow us down"

At that very moment one of Shao-Kahn's scout's rushed to them

"Sir, we have spotted the enemy!" The scout said sounding frantic

"Where!?" Shao-Kahn asked

"Edenia. Quan-Chi is attacking Edenia.

"What!" Shao-Kahn yelled, "We can not afford to let Quan-Chi get Edenia's resources!"

"The portal is still open, we can still chase after him"

"Then lead the way" Shao-Kahn ordered, "Everyone get ready, we are moving out immediately"

The army travelled several meters until they reached the portal. Immediately Shao-Kahn ordered the entire army to charge into the portal before rushing in himself

* * * *

"I'm telling you I'm fine" Hworang said

"You had some serious wounds" Sub-Zero stated, "We should check you _are_ okay"

"Damn it, leave me alone!" Hworang shouted

"Lord Shao-Kahn!! I've spotted the enemy!!"

"You have located the enemy. What is there strength?" Shao-Kahn asked

"At least ten-thousand men strong"

"Ten…Ten-thousand!"

"Don't worry about numbers" Kazuya said, "Skill and strategy win wars. Genocide and regicide work as well though."

"Sirs. The enemy has surrounded an enormous pyramid. Thousands of steps but I am sure Quan-Chi himself is at the top" The soldier stated

Soon the enemy moved north. After about an hour the army was there, at the enormous temple

"_What the hell is that_" Jin thought

_The Pyramid of darkness I have done it. I have finished my research and put the last of the clues together and now I see what the pyramid of Darkness is. It is a dark Marvel and it would bring an end to all if it were to Fall into the wrong hands. Fortunately it requires the Tablet of Yuri to be read in the plains of Edenia before it can be summoned. I searched for it but found nothing. We can only pray that the Darkness Can not take it back else all is lost._

"_Is this it, the Pyramid of darkness? Even if it isn't this is without a doubt the final battle"_

_**AN: I hope that you enjoyed that chapter. From now on the story is going to be one long battle. I hope you like it. Please reveiw**  
_


	22. 44 The final battle

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. _ Don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat

Rated M for Violence and adult theme's

_**The final battle**_

"_What the hell is that_" Jin thought

"_Is this it, the Pyramid of darkness? Even if it isn't this is without a doubt the final battle"_

* * * *

The enemy lined up in their formation, ten rows of one-thousand soldiers. Shao-Kahn ordered his men into the same formation however his army could only form two rows.

"Rally your troops Shao-Kahn." Sub-Zero said, "There is fear amongst there eyes, they will be slaughtered if you send them into battle like this" Sub-Zero whispered

Obliging with this Shao-Kahn stepped out in front of his army, "This war ends today! Too long has Quan-Chi taken your land. Too long has he Enslaved or raped your husbands and wives. They out number us five to one, this is true however each of you is worth one-hundred of them. When you charge at them they will tremble! Their undergarments shall turn brown! Their cadavers shall fall to the ground and they shall be food for the soil. Quan-Chi's head will be removed from his body and we shall have victory forever!!"

At that very moment the enemy army charged

"Charge!!" Shao-Kahn ordered

The two armies charged at each other. Within seconds they struck, hundreds of men and demons alike died in a matter of seconds and soon the formations broke

Shao-Kahn struck a dozen enemies with his war hammer. Suddenly Noob kicked him in the face and sent him stumbling

"Noob. You will die for your betrayal" Shao-Kahn spat as he got onto his feet

Shao-Kahn

"Did you actually think that I would be your pathetic little pawn forever?" Noob asked, "No, and I will prove it by turning you over to our side as _my_ slave"

Shao-Kahn attempted to strike Noob in the head with his hammer however Noob ducked and jumped when the hammer swept at his legs. Noob kicked Shao-Kahn in the head, pushing him down and threw his foot at his head however Shao-Kahn rolled over and jumped to his feet. Shao-Kahn smashed Noob in the back with his hammer and knocked him down, he threw his hammer for Noob's head however Noob grabbed the hammer and pushed Shao-Kahn away. Noob pulled out a kunai and lunged it at Shao-Kahn who dodged it and swung his hammer however Noob became invisible and

Shao-Kahn missed

"Where did you!" Shao-Kahn shouted.

Suddenly Noob appeared behind Shao-Kahn and grabbed him by the shoulder; a dark force covered Shao-Kahn and within seconds destroyed his mind.

* * * *

"You won't escape so easily this time mutant" Scorpion slashed his blade at Reptile however he dodged it and grabbed Scorpion by the throat and threw him. Scorpion done a spin in mid air and landed on his feet before summoning flames from the ground that engulfed Reptile. Reptile screamed in agony, the flames felt as if they would roast him alive. "Get over here!" Scorpion threw his Kunai attached to a rope into the flames and pulled Reptile out towards him, as they were centimetres away from each other Scorpion elbowed Reptile in the abdomen knocking him to the ground. On the ground Reptile done a leg sweep kick and Scorpion fell before getting back up. Quickly, Scorpion jumped back up onto his feet.

* * * *

"Die!" Smoke decapitated a man with his bare hands

"Not bad, still you won't have as much luck against someone who can actually fight" Kazuya stated as he approached Smoke

"I'm guessing your talking about yourself" Smoke said

Kazuya spat on the ground before getting into his stance

Smoke charged at Kazuya and punched however he got out of the way and punched at Smoke's abdominal. The attack went straight through Smoke however after that Kazuya could not get his fist free as if it were stuck. Smoke pounded Kazuya in the face with his fists, Kazuya could barely do any thing to protect himself other then use his free left hand to defend some of the attacks and use his limited movement. Over coming the pain Kazuya threw his fist at Smoke's face, like before it went through however this time Kazuya got his hand free and jumped back

"So, regular physical attacks are useless are they? Lets just see how far I get when they are fuelled by Ki" Kazuya covered his body with his Ki, his body illuminate red

Kazuya ran at Smoke and punched him in the abdominal but this time it sent Smoke flying through the air. Smoke got back onto his feet and lunged at Kazuya who punched at him however Smoke jumped into the air and done a round house kick to Kazuya's head which sent him flying through the air and along the ground. Kazuya pushed himself into the air with his right hand and landed near Smoke before doing a leg sweep kick. Smoke turned into smoke and went behind Kazuya. When he materialized Kazuya elbowed Smoke in the Abdomen before grabbing his head and throwing him. Smoke spun in mid air and landed on his feet

* * * *

Baraka approached Hworang, blood dripping from his blades

"Shit, I'm still aching all over" Hworang complained, "Should've stayed home"

* * * *

Scorpion out stretched his blade and charged at Reptile who jumped and kicked at Scorpion's head. Scorpion got out of the way and when Reptile landed, slashed him over the back. Reptile screeched out in rage and wrapped his hands around Scorpion's throat and applied pressure to his windpipe in an attempt to crush it. Without even paying any mind to his attempted asphyxiation, Scorpion impaled Reptile on his blade. The bloodlust and murderous intent in Reptile's eyes was soon replaced with agony as it screamed out in excruciating pain. Scorpion ripped the blade out and kicked Reptile onto the ground where he would slowly and painfully bleed to death.

Scorpion looked ahead of him and there stood the Pyramid of Darkness. Without thinking Scorpion rushed up the stairs not caring about the fate of the battle or what lay between him and his target,

Quan-Chi


	23. 45 Settling the score

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat._

_Rated M for Language and violence_

_**Settling the score**_

_Scorpion looked ahead of him and there stood the Pyramid of Darkness. Without thinking Scorpion rushed up the stairs not caring about the fate of the battle or what lay between him and his target, Quan-Chi_

_Baraka approached Hworang, blood dripping from his blades_

"_Shit, I'm still aching all over" Hworang complained, "Should've stayed home"_

* * * *

"Here goes nothing" Hworang said as he got into his battle stance

Baraka let out a battle cry and charged at Hworang who created a wall of kicks. Baraka, in an attempt to get through the shield of attacks ducked and side stepped to Hworang's right. This was a mistake because it gave Hworang a perfect chance to elbow Baraka in the face and deliver a round house kick that sent him flying through the air. Baraka pushed himself up with his blades and ran at Hworang, slashing his blades which Hworang struggled to dodge. While dodging Baraka's attacks Hworang dropped to the ground and done a leg sweep kick and dropped Baraka to the ground. Baraka rolled back and onto his feet.

* * * *

Scorpion made short work of the stairs; he was at least half way up the pyramid. Every hundred steps or so there was a flat surface about a meter long before the next lot of stairs.

"_Quan-Chi, I am coming for you_" Scorpion said in his mind

* * * *

"_I will help you only if you restore my clan" Scorpion informed Raiden_

"_I can not do that" Raiden stated, "However I can allow you to walk on earth realm again"_

"_What good would that do without my clan?" Scorpion spat, "why can you not restore them?"_

"_Because when Quan-Chi killed them, their souls vanished"_

"_Vanished? What do you mean vanished?"_

"_Either they were destroyed or they were imprisoned"_

"_If they were imprisoned could I restore them?" Scorpion asked _

"_Yes, but each soul would require a body as sacrifice"_

* * * *

"_Imprisoned? If there is the slightest chance that is true then just maybe I can revive them all_"

Suddenly something flew from the top of the pyramid and landed before Scorpion, blocking his way

"Arian!" Scorpion aggressively yelled

"You came here alone, brave" Arian laughed

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Scorpion ordered

"Fool. Do you actually think I am as weak as I was down there? Do you not feel the taint of this temple? It fuels me. As the realm grows weaker, we grow stronger"

"By _we_ I take it you mean you and Quan-Chi?" Scorpion observed

"By we I mean all of his most loyal followers" Arian smirked, "As we speak Quan-Chi is at the top of this Pyramid draining the power of the realm and transferring it to himself and a handful of loyal soldiers"

"And I suppose you are one of them" Scorpion assumed

"Of course" Arian responded

"Fine then, show me this supposed power!"

Scorpion unleashed a blast of fire however Arian created a red shield which protected him against the blast as if it were nothing. "Damn, he looks different but he still has the same annoying techniques" Scorpion shouted before pounding his hand into Arian's gut and kicking him into the air. Arian recovered quickly and spread his wings before flying at Scorpion and kneeing him in the abdomen. Arian then grabbed Scorpion and through him off the Pyramid and turned around to rejoin Quan-Chi. Suddenly Arian was hooked in the back by something sharp and a heavy weight Began to pull him down. Arian however kept in the air and felt what was in his back. It was Scorpion's kunai attached to a rope; Scorpion was trying to climb back up. Arian attempted to rip the kunai out of his back however he failed, Scorpion jumped back onto the pyramid and pulled Arian down, smashing his head against the stairs. Arian just got back up and laughed.

"Impressive" Arian said, "Perhaps I should stop holding back"

"What!?"

* * * *

"Where is Scorpion!?" Sub-Zero called as he pulled his blade out of a demon's body

"I don't know" someone called back

"I think I saw him going up the pyramid" Someone else responded

"_The Pyramid? Damn you Scorpion_" Sub-Zero thought as he ran for the enormous structure in the middle of the battle field

* * * *

"Shao…Kahn?" Jin asked cautiously as the new Shao-Kahn approached him

"No" Noob stated, "Shao-Kahn is dead, this is Shadow-Kahn"

"Shadow-Kahn?"

"Kill him" Noob ordered And Shadow-Kahn obliged

Jin readied Angelbane and slashed at Shadow-Kahn who jumped out of the way and lunged his war hammer at Jin. Jin rolled out of the way but Shadow-Kahn slammed his hammer down at where Jin was standing, quickly Jin jumped back and lunged his blade into Shadow-Kahn's shoulder and ripped it out. Shadow-Kahn stumbled back and lowered his guard, at that moment Jin swung Angelbane at Shadow-Kahn's neck and decapitated him. However unlike most beheadings there was no blood

"Excellent, no mercy even if they were once your ally" Noob laughed

"Your wrong" Jin replied, "It is because I show mercy that I killed him. He didn't ask for that fate and I would never allow a friend to suffer it"

"Disappointing, oh well you will still serve as a better slave then he ever would"

* * * *

Scorpion charged at Arian but was punched in the face. As soon as Scorpion got up he done a round house kick followed immediately by a leg sweep kick, these attacks were affective enough to drop Arian to the ground. Scorpion drew his blade and directed it for Arian's abdomen however he used his wings to push himself out of the blades range before taking flight again. Frustrated, Scorpion fired several fire balls at Arian and like before he created a red shield that protected him from any harm.

"Fuck!! This is getting me nowhere" Scorpion cursed in frustration

"Scorpion!" Sub-Zero called as he ran and stood with the fire ninja

"I don't need _your_ help" Scorpion coldly spat

"Well you have it, whether you want it or not" Sub-Zero replied

"Whatever, elemental attacks are useless keep that in mind as well as this"

"What?" Sub-Zero asked

"Keep out of my way!"

Scorpion charged at Arian and was followed by Sub-Zero. Arian Jumped above them and spread his wings before firing a purple Ki blast, Scorpion and Sub-Zero ran different directions to avoid the blast. Sub-Zero froze the air particles around him and formed it into an attack before firing it at Arian who created a blue shield to defend against it. Straight after that Sub-Zero jumped at Arian and punched him in the throat making him fall to the ground. Before Arian hit the ground Scorpion grabbed Arian by the foot and smashed the bastard's head against the stairs several times before Arian kicked Scorpion in the Abdomen to get free and taking flight.

"This is pointless!" Sub-Zero exclaimed before getting an idea, "When he creates his shield, can he protect himself from multiple elements at one time"

"What are you lovebirds talking about!?" Arian impatiently shouted

Suddenly Scorpion fired a long ray of fire at Arian

"Haven't we already done this" Arian created a red shield however moments from impact

"Now!" Scorpion yelled and Sub-Zero used his power to change the ray of fire into a spear of ice

"W-what!!?" There was not enough time for Arian to change his shield and the spear penetrated the shield and impaled Arian, striking him in the heart

Blood ran from both his exit wound and his mouth as he was thrown from the pyramid

"Quan-Chi isn't that far up now is he?" Sub-Zero asked

"No. however before we battle him…"

"What?"

Suddenly, Scorpion quickly turned around and violently punched Sub-Zero in the face forcing him to roll down the stairs. Scorpion was going to slay Quan-Chi alone


	24. 46 The end begins

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat._

_Rated M for Language and violence_

_**The end begins**_

"_Excellent, no mercy even if they were once your ally" Noob laughed_

"_Your wrong" Jin replied, "It is because I show mercy that I killed him. He didn't ask for that fate and I would never allow a friend to suffer it"_

"_Disappointing, oh well you will still serve as a better slave then he ever would"_

* * * *

Noob laughed as he approached Jin who had put Angelbane aside and decided rather to battle hand to hand. Noob readied his Monkey style and attacked Jin who kneed him when he got close enough and punched him in the face sending him flying. Noob jumped to his feet and pummelled Jin's abdomen and attempted to kick him away however Jin blocked this attack and kicked Noob's now unguarded chest with his right foot. Noob stumbled back and fell to his knees, when this happened Jin charged at Noob however when he closed in, Noob pounded him in the gut and grabbed Jin's head before covering him in darkness

* * * *

Noob ran through Jin's mind, corrupting it. Time on the outside world had stopped; he could spend as much time here as he wanted. That was what he thought at least until he saw some one or something coming in the opposite direction. Its eyes lighted up the area, and then Noob saw it. It looked exactly like the man he was fighting only with gantlets instead of gloves and horns coming out of its head. There were strange markings all over its body and its eyes were demonic, demonic and evil as if they belonged to the devil himself

"Get…out!" it cried

"What the mother fucking hell are you!?" Noob yelled

"I am the child of the devil…I am your devastation!" It replied

Noob charged at it however it fired two lasers from its eyes which penetrated Noob's body and came out the other side. Noob screamed out in agony as his as the lasers tore at his flesh however that only left him open to be pounded like a punching bag by the demonic creature who calls himself the child of the Devil; the anti-Christ. His power was unreal, every move Noob made was a mistake and this thing punished him for it. Even when Noob turned himself invisible it could see him, it tortured him and massacred him with a sadistic grin. It ripped away at his limbs, tearing of Noob's left arm first before his right one, followed by his right leg and then his left. Noob lay on the ground screaming, left only as a head and a torso before the demon decided to show mercy and decapitated Noob with his bear hands

* * * *

Jin was freed from the darkness and Noob dropped to the ground, dead

"What, happened?" Jin asked confused

* * * *

"Noob, Slain? How can this…Quan-Chi, you betrayed us!" Smoke spat, "I am through with his war"

With that said Smoke turned to smoke and disappeared from the battlefield

* * * *

Scorpion had reached the top of the pyramid where Quan-Chi was sitting. However he stood as Scorpion approached him and turned towards him

"You're powerful, very powerful. Enough to defeat Arian" Quan-Chi complimented, "Fight for me"

"Never! You slaughtered my clan and for that I will kill you!" Scorpion retorted

"Your clan? Ah yes, I almost didn't recognise your artier. You must be the last of the Shirai Ryu clan" Quan-Chi observed before putting his hand into his pocket and pulling out a green Cristal

"What the fuck is that?"

"Don't you even recognise your own clan?" Quan-Chi mocked

"What do you mean?"

"Your clan's souls are all in here" Quan-Chi stated, "Now perhaps you will accept my proposal"

"How about this, I kill you and sacrifice your second-rate army to resurrect the Shirai Ryu clan"

"Oh well, I tried" Quan-Chi raised the crystal to his mouth and released his grip, allowing the crystal to fall in before swallowing

* * * *

"Fall back we must fall back!! Lord Shao-Kahn has fallen!!" A solider screamed as hundreds of soldiers charged

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goten fired an enormous blue wave that engulfed a large number of Demons however many more were still coming and now they were directed at him. Suddenly an enormous power appeared behind Goten

"Special beam cannon!" A yellow beam struck one of the demons

"_Special beam cannon? Only one guy has that technique_" Goten turned around and there they were.

Every one that stayed behind in earth realm as well as Raiden and the remaining Lin Kuei clan members were standing right there in front of a newly constructed portal

"It is as I feared" Raiden stated, "The Pyramid of darkness has been summoned"

"The what?" Goten asked

"The Pyramid of Darkness, if someone was to stand at the top then they could drain the power of the realm to the point that the boundaries are broken. If that happens he could find the hidden realms"

"What would someone like Quan-Chi do if that happened?"

"Endless war. He would continue destroying and killing until the realms themselves are torn apart and Armageddon will begin" Raiden replied, "I must not allow that to happen!" Raiden charged

"_They can take care of those goons_" Goten thought, "_I have to find Asuka_"

Goten ran through the Battle field

"Asuka!" Goten called out

"Over here" Asuka replied.

Goten looked over to the sound of the voice and saw Asuka standing in a pile of Demons on the ground still. Filled with relief, they both rushed over to the other and sheared a short embrace. It was short lived as Goten was struck hard in the face and sent a meter away

"Goten!" Asuka yelled but was surrounded by Demon soldiers

"Asuka!" Goten knew Asuka would be able to handle it on her own easily however his saiyan blood compelled him to join in

"Hold it boy" Chameleon said as he approached Goten, "Your dealing with me now"

* * * *

"You will pay dearly for that!" Scorpion spat enraged

Scorpion charged and struck Quan-Chi however he blocked the attack and kicked him backwards by a couple of meters before firing a green skull from his hands which struck Scorpion and knocked him down. Scorpion jumped back up and lunged his spear at Quan-Chi, "Come here!" The kunai struck Quan-Chi in the chest and dragged him towards Scorpion who kicked him off the blade and into the air before hooking him again, dragging him down and kicking him away. Quan-Chi quickly got up as if this attack was nothing and punched Scorpion in the Abdomen before jumping into the air and constructing an enormous green ball of Ki. Several seconds passed before Scorpion got up but when he did he fired a ray of fire at Quan-Chi. Quan-Chi fired his attack which absorbed Scorpion's and intensified its ferocity, the ferocity that struck and engulfed Scorpion's body, removing it from all visibility.


	25. 47 Someone to kill for

_**Disclaimer**_

_I don't own Tekken. I don't own Dragon Ball Z. I don't own Mortal Kombat_

_Rated M for Language and Violence_

_**Some one to kill for**_

_**AN: So here we are. The end of the saga. How will the battle end? Will Scorpion resurrect his clan? You're just going to have to read and find out. **_

_Scorpion charged and struck Quan-Chi however he blocked the attack and kicked him backwards by a couple of meters before firing a green skull from his hands which struck Scorpion and knocked him down. Scorpion jumped back up and lunged his spear at Quan-Chi, "Come here!" The kunai struck Quan-Chi in the chest and dragged him towards Scorpion who kicked him off the blade and into the air before hooking him again, dragging him down and kicking him away. Quan-Chi quickly got up as if this attack was nothing and punched Scorpion in the Abdomen before jumping into the air and constructing an enormous green ball of Ki. Several seconds passed before Scorpion got up but when he did he fired a ray of fire at Quan-Chi. Quan-Chi fired his attack which absorbed Scorpion's and intensified its ferocity, the ferocity that struck and engulfed Scorpion's body, removing it from all visibility._

* * * *

The smoke cleared and when it did, Scorpion jumped at Quan-Chi with his blade drawn. Scorpion slashed his sword however Quan-Chi pushed himself to the ground before pulling out his two broadswords. Quan-Chi charged at Scorpion and clashed his blades with his. Each strike was more intense then the last. In an attempt to brake away, Scorpion created flames all around him which forced Quan-Chi to jump back. Scorpion's blade was emitting a red aura; Scorpion charged dragging his blade along the ground and slashing it at Quan-Chi who jumped back before cupping his hands and firing another green skull which Scorpion side steeped to dodge

"Scorpion!" A familiar voice called out

"_Sub-Zero! This is my fight not his_" Scorpion thought in his mind

Soon after, Sub-Zero reached the top of the pyramid to Scorpion and Quan-Chi trying to beat the shit out of each other with blades. Sub-Zero summoned his own blade and charged at Quan-Chi. Sub-Zero Slashed at Quan-Chi however he jumped out of the way and locked his left bade with Sub-Zero's and his right with Scorpion's. Quan-Chi pushed them both back with ease before turning the sky around them red and forcing hellfire to rain down upon the pyramid _and_ the battle field, slaughtering hundreds of his own followers in the process. He did not care, instead he wore a giant, sinister grin on his face caring only about the harm that came towards his two enemies.

* * * *

"What _was_ that?" Goku asked

"Of all the magic's…" Kazuya mumbled, "Despicable bastard"

"Hey look. Are people fighting up there?"

"Yeah. Hanzo and Sub-Zero made it through" Kazuya responded

"What are we waiting here for? Let's help out" Goku was eager to fly to the top of the Pyramid however Kazuya stopped him

"This is their fight; they both have something to prove

* * * *

"Why did you came back" Scorpion spat

"This is as much my fight as yours" Sub-Zero replied, "I am not my brother, and I shall prove it"

Sub-Zero launched an ice ball at Quan-Chi however he dodged it and lunged at Sub-Zero but Scorpion slashed him over the chest with his blade. Suddenly Quan-Chi forced one of his broadswords into Scorpion's chest and forced it out the other side. Scorpion punched Quan-Chi in the face before removing the bade and throwing it off the Pyramid.

* * * *

Hworang kicked Baraka away again however he flipped over and charged again and slashed his blades all over the place however Hworang dodged every single strike before countering with a leg sweep kick. Baraka rolled backwards and slashed at Hworang's feet however he jumped up but Baraka jumped at him and head butted him in the Abdomen before stabbing him in the left shoulder and threw him onto his back. Baraka lunged his blade at Hworang's throat however he rolled over and Baraka's blade was stuck in the ground giving Hworang the perfect chance to attack. Hworang powered his Ki in his foot and struck Baraka in the chest. This freed Baraka; he roared and charged at Hworang but suddenly was stricken and sent stumbling

"L-Lela"

* * * *

Goten punched Chameleon in to the air before firing several Ki blasts at his body. Chameleon flipped around in mid air and lunged at Goten, pushing him along with him through the air. The two of them flew through the air exchanging blows with such speed that if someone were to watch it, they would not see fists and feet they would only see a big blur. Goten managed to get a blow to Chameleon's abdomen that sent him flying through the air however he quickly recovered and lunged at Goten, Chameleon head butted him in the abdominal before grabbing him by the throat and throwing him over his shoulder

* * * *

They had been at this for over an hour now. Sub-Zero was exhausted to the bracken point. He took a step forward and collapsed

"Why! Why do you continue to fight with such desperation!?" Quan-Chi shouted

"Because I hate you!" Scorpion responded, "Because I'm not going to rest until you're a fucking cadaver! And I can not be killed unlike you!"

Scorpion charged at Quan-Chi and knocked his remaining blade out of his hand. Quan-Chi violently punched Scorpion in the face, sending him stumbling to the ground. Quan-Chi Jumped on Scorpion, "So you can't be killed. Then what happens if you don't have head. Will you just be a body laying there and rotting for all eternity?" Quan-Chi grabbed Scorpion's head and began to aggressively pull. "I…will not…allow you" Scorpion forced his blade through Quan-Chi's Abdomen, making him stand up. Scorpion jumped to his feet and hooked Quan-Chi in the arm and threw him through the air before tearing it off, throwing the limb off and repeating the process with his other arm, his legs and finally his head. Scorpion hooked Quan-Chi's torso and dragged it towards him

As Quan-Chi's torso came towards him, Scorpion readied his blade and sliced it in half. Then the crystal fell out however it was damaged and it exploded, green anomalies shot out from it and down towards the battle field

* * * *

Baraka approached Hworang and Lela, blades out stretched.

"_Damn it, Lela run. Get the hell out of here"_ Hworang thought as Baraka approached. He threw his blade at the couple but suddenly a white anomaly hit Baraka's body and morphed it. He became a different person and even his clothing changed, one who looked similar to Scorpion behind his clothing

"It has been quite a long time since I have lived"

"Who the hell are you?" Lela asked

The man ignored her, "Scorpion's enemies are those of the Shirai Ryu" The man stated as he ran at the remains of the enemy army

* * * *

Half an hour past and the remains of Quan-Chi's army went running for the hills and the now resurrected Shirai Ryu stormed the Pyramid. They quickly made it to the top, approached scorpion and kneeled before him

"Hanzo" A feminine voice sounded. Many of the Ninja moved out of the way and a familiar silver haired woman approached Scorpion

"Sha…loa?" Scorpion asked stunned

Shaloa jumped forward and embraced Scorpion. At that moment Scorpion noticed a young boy around the age of five hiding behind Shaloa

"Shan?"

"Go on Shan, go see your father" Shaloa told the young child

The boy did so, cautiously walking towards Scorpion who picked him up. Suddenly the Pyramid began to shack most likely because it was going to collapse

"The balance of power must have been shifted when I killed Quan-Chi. Run!" Scorpion shouted

They quickly ran down to the surface where Raiden had opened a portal to the Wu Shi academy

"Wait!" Scorpion shouted as he passed his son over to Shaloa so they could get away, "I am not able to step foot on earth realm"

"Of course, I almost forgot" Raiden launched a spell that struck Scorpion, "A deal is a deal" Raiden jumped into the portal followed by Scorpion before the Pyramid collapsed and covered the entire area with debris

* * * *

"_So we returned to earth realm. A month later I found out that Jay was pregnant. Also, me and Jay got married at the new Shirai Ryu clan compound by one of their high priests. Lela gave birth to twins a couple of months before Jay gave birth to our son, we named him Jon. I finally know what love is now and I will never stop felling the way I do. Never"_

_**AN: Thanks for reading. The next saga will be the Soul Edge saga located in the Tekken/Soul calibre category. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to see you for the next Saga**_


End file.
